Just A Hunch
by Lady Infamous
Summary: A new Titan joins, and Beastboy falls for her. A Terra replay? Something unknown is stirring in Raven's mind, but is the unknown always dangerous? Sparks fly, and suspicions arise as a new villain appears. BBxRae StarxRob
1. Crowd Surfer?

A round of applause rose up from the spectators as the teen Titans finished off some routine butt-kicking. The battle consisted of grunting, shouting, "hiyas", star bolts, telekinetic dark energy, a shiny rod, sonic blasts, several mice, a T. Rex, and a hippo. Children and fans started pouring into the remains of their battle, taking pictures and talking excitedly, in the case of children. Raven stood in the shadow, looking for "crazies" as Cyborg called them. Robin was in the corner being fawned over by drooling teenage girls, Starfire was simultaneously glaring at the girls while talking to little boys and girls, and several teenage boys, as well as some strangely old men….Beastboy was turning into cute little animals for little kids, mostly girls, and Cyborg was showing little boys his arm/canon.

Something odd caught Raven's eye. A strange, pale girl, with big , slightly crazed brown eyes, and wild hair that had green highlights in them was eyeing Beastboy in a strange way.

_Better keep an eye out on that one,_ thought Raven as she subtly inched closer towards the girl, who was shoving, albeit gently, through the children and toward Beastboy.

----

Beastboy patted a little redhead's head, before turning to a blonde boy and shaking his hand, when suddenly, a loud, low, girl's voice cut through the praise and questions of children.

"Hi!!! _OH. MY. GOD_. It's Beastboy, _I LOVE YOU_! You're so green, and you _totally_ kick butt. I just _adore_ you. See, I even highlighted my hair green, like yours. My mom wouldn't let me _completely_ dye it, so I got highlights," she said very quickly, while pointing at her crazy tangle of hair, which indeed had some green in it, "and I just love you, and your team, of course." she added quickly.

"Anyways, I'm Mariana," she stuck ot her hand for him to shake, and he shook it slowly, with a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey, uh Mariana? These kids might wanna get past you, so why don't I just talk to them first?"

"Sure!" She cried, smiling hugely and bounding past the children to the sidewalk where slightly worried parents stood waiting.

Beastboy leaned over to Cyborg and whispered, "Dude, I just got a fan that's a girl, and **NOT** under ten. You just got owned!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that back at the tower when I beat you at Super Monkey Madness 3."

"Dude! Not cool!"

----

Beastboy got back to Mariana after the crowd had dispersed and only a few teenage girls were trying to convince Robin to take them out while Star tried to rip their heads off inconspicuously.

"So, uhh, hey." Beastboy said awkwardly while Mariana beamed at him.

"Oh. Hi! I'm a _really_ big fan, did I mention that? "

"Yeah, maybe _once_, or _twice_."

"Umm, _yeah_, wow, you're _awfully_ quiet-- but not that it's _bad or anything_-- because I heard you were really jokey and funny and cool and everything, because that's what my sister said when I asked her to go meet you, and then I begged her to tell me everything-----I mean, wow, you're kinda quieter than I imagined…" She broke of embarrassedly, as if she had said too much.

_Damnit Mariana, why do you have to have such a big mouth? UGH, he's gonna think I'm a stalker or something..._

"Wait, you got your little sister to spy on me for you? That's…_awesome_! Dude, that's _beyond_ awesome...cuz it's _just_ me, you know? And _whoa_, did I tell you that I _love_ the highlights? But they might be a little _too._..limey, because... see my hair _here_?" He pointed at his hair," it's a more _brownish_ green, and…" He rambled on, with Mariana squeaking excitedly at everything he said, and both waving their arms madly at every point.

----

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven watched as the rest of the people left, and Beastboy and Mariana spoke louder and louder at each passing minute. Robin smirked, and nudged Cyborg.

"Looks like Beastboy may've found his rebound girl from Terra. That's good, because he was _really_ quiet today with the kids, I thought he was a lost cause or something."

"I don't know, maybe he's just acting…" Cyborg whispered back, watching as Beastboy flailed madly at something Mariana said.

Starfire leaned over to Raven, "Raven, do you not think it is wonderful that Beastboy has found a new girl friend?"

"Just _peachy_. Can we go home now?" She snarled unnaturally. A car tire blew up spontaneously.

Starfire looked worried.

"Is it not good? Is something the matter? Do you think they will start the practise of..._dating_?" Starfire looked elated.

"Look Star, I'm not in the mood for talk, I just want to get home and meditate." A car window smashed. Stafire deflated a bit. Raven surprised herself with her snappy responses.

What did she care that the little green freak was talking to a dimwit fan?

* * *

"Dude, you guys, she's _so_ cool, and she likes _video gam_es, and she thinks _I'm_ awesome--- well,_ everyone_ thinks I'm awesome, but that's beside the point--- and she does gymnastics and karate, and she's a vegetarian _too_, and…" Beastboy rambled on about Mariana while everyone ignored with gusto.

Raven was reading her book and sipping herbal tea, Cyborg was creaming a very distracted Beastboy at Super Racing Monkeys 2: New York Nights, and Robin and Starfire were discussing condiments. Suddenly, Raven slammed her book down, put on her hood, and glided past the titans and out of the living room.

"And she's thinking about making a----_hey_, why's Raven leaving?---- Anyways, guys, she's _really_ good at martial arts, cuz she's been taking lessons, and she's super smart with computers, and she loves helping people--- and animals--- and she's really good at athletics, and she totally _looks_ cool, and Robin, _Robin_, could she _PLEASE_ be a Titan?" Beastboy;s voice cracked at the second 'please'.

"Ummm, I'll think about it. We'll have to…test her, but since we can't contact her…" Robin desperately looked for an excuse.

"Wait, Robin, she gave me her _number_!!! You can call it _right now_! _Here_."

Beastboy picked up the phone and dialed, while Cyborg looked flabbergasted and said, " You got a girl's _**NUMBER**_??? I-I-I--" He seemed speechless for the moment as he stuttered over his words. Beastboy's ears drooped as he heard a click and the fake cheery voice of a little girl saying, "Hi, you've reached the Krandalls, we're not available, so just leave a message after the beep!"

Beastboy hung up before it beeped, and said, "Maybe we can call her later, but, for now, I'm hungry." He opened up the fridge to search for something vegetarian, while Cyborg put on his apron and began to make dinner.

******************************

After dinner, Robin announced, "Seeing as our rooms are kind of far away, and sometimes we're busy with things, and we don't wanna leave it to ask each other for things, I've decided to make a Titans Networking System, where we can message each other and chat. It's very private, so there's only one chat room, but you can still message each other as well. Seeing as it's so simple, the security systems we set up are pretty powerful, so it should be hard for someone to hack in or anything, because it _is still_ online, and we might have private things to say. So, I just wanted everyone to try it out, Star, could you pass that along to Raven?" Starfire nodded, and then proceeded to float out of the living room.


	2. ROFLMAO

Cyborg has signed on.

Cyborg: Hmmm. Empty. Wow.

Beastboy has signed on.

Beastboy: Dude, do you know how LONG it took me to figure out what my username was?

Beastboy: Hey. I'm early. Whoa. The others must have problems too.

Cyborg: Nah. They're probably just taking a shower.

Beastboy: Shut up. But I DID get all the cold water..

Cyborg: Only if you shut up about that girl..Mary, or whatever. One more word, and I'll kick your little green butt back to..somewhere

Beastboy: …

Starfire has signed in.

Starfire: Hello friends! Shall we commence with the online messaging to each other?

Cyborg: Sure, Star, sure.

Starfire: Beastboy, is the girl Mariana that you have taken such a liking to talk about the one with the green hair today?

Beastboy: Yeah, she's so awesome.

Starfire: Do you think she is this awesome because she is the only female of your age range who seems to converse with you outside of our wonderful home?

Cyborg: There's a very good word for this.

Cyborg: BB, you just got OWNED.

Beastboy: No, it's cuz all the chicks love me.

Beastboy: Hey Cyborg? Who's the one that girls are AFRAID OF?

Cyborg: Only the little ones.

Starfire: This makes sense. You can turn into the little chicks' mother and father, the rooster and the hen! It must comfort them very much. But how does poultry have anything to do with the girl you have started the boasting of?

Cyborg: ….

Beastboy: Star? Just..

Robin has signed in.

Starfire: Yes?

Starfire: Robin! You have arrived. Why are you so late to do our online messaging?

Robin: I was just helping Raven out with hers'. She just wanted to know her username.

Beastboy: Dude, Cy, I TOLD you someone would get messed up like me.

Beastboy: So why isn't Raven here?

Raven has signed in.

Beastboy: Well speak of the half-demon.

Raven: Beastboy, turn around, and you'll see a nail?

Beastboy: uhh..

Beastboy: yeah.

Raven: Yeah, it's not floating for no reason.

Beastboy: Oh crap.

Beastboy: g2g

Beastboy: bye

Beastboy has signed out.

Cyborg: Now that was just mean, Raven.

Raven: never said I wasn't.

Robin: Well, it seems everything's working..so…

Starfire: Robin! Would you like to join me in another gripping conversation involving the discussion of condiments?

Robin: Ummm…sure.

Starfire has signed out.

Robin has signed out.

Cyborg: Soo…Raven..wanna play some Super Monkey Madness 3?

Raven: Oh brother.

Raven has signed out.

Cyborg: party pooper.

Cyborg has signed out.


	3. Meet Mariana

The next day, after Beastboy was attacked by an enchanted nail, and another dinner was eaten without Raven, and with Cyborg making snide comments about Beastboy's veganism, everyone retired early. Cyborg, because Beastboy was talking too much about everything in general, Raven, because Beastboy was there, Starfire, so she could feed Silky, Robin, to go have some practice in the training room, and Beastboy, because everyone had left. At around 8:30, they all went online.

Beastboy has signed in.

Starfire has signed in.

Beastboy: Hey Star.

Starfire: Hello friend Beastboy!!

Robin has signed in.

Robin: How come nobody ever trains for fun?

Cyborg: It's called training for a reason.

Raven has signed in.

Cyborg: It's not fun.

Robin. I do it all the time. It's fun.

Starfire: OH! I have not been watching the screen. What is it that friend Robin enjoys doing all the time? May I join you?

Robin: Train. But I'm done now. I was going to take a shower.

Beastboy: Yeah, you should join him!

Robin: Shut up.

Starfire: Why does Robin ask friend Beastboy to 'shut up'? It makes no sense to me. Your human ways confuse me.

Raven: Robin is telling Beastboy to hold his tongue, in a rude way.

Starfire: But is it not always rude to hold your tongue? Even if one is not at the dinner table? In my world, that is the most rude gesture to make at the dining table. It means to wish us all narfuls on our blasphorts.

Beastboy: What?

Cyborg: …Star, she doesn't mean it literally. Shut up means to Robin wants Beastboy to stop talking.

Starfire: But for how long? It must be very difficult to not speak for your entire life!

Raven: Just for now.

Mariana has signed in.

Robin: WHAT?

Beastboy: Mariana!!!!!!!! OMG, how did you GET HERE????

Robin: What? HOW CAN THIS BE???

Raven: So this is the famed Mariana…

Starfire: New friend Mariana??? The green haired girl? Yes, please join us!

Robin: How did you even GET ON THIS NETWORK?

Cyborg: The network is supposed to be filled with security. It's practically impossible to hack it!

Robin: You did hack on, right?

Mariana: hiiiii. Yeah. I hacked.

Beastboy: OMG! You're SO SMART.

Cyborg: yeah, I gotta admit, that's pretty cool. And..really hard.

Beastboy: wait, if you've been on for so long, hacking in, how come you never answered my calls?

Raven: Oh god, here it goes…

Starfire: It is most wonderful to meet you!

Mariana: I have dialup… XD lol. And YOU were the one calling? You called me?

Beastboy: YEAH

Mariana: That's so SWEET. AWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I think…I think I'm crying…

Beastboy: really?

Mariana: no. not really.

Beastboy: oh.

Mariana: I'm just so…touched…YOU called ME.

Raven: ugh. I'm going to be sick.

Raven has signed out.

Starfire: friend Mariana, may you be my friend?

Mariana: Sure.

Cyborg: That's SO awesome that you HACKED my security! THAT'S JUST AWESOME.

Robin: yeah, how did you manage?

Mariana: I just…did. It's really easy… My mom thinks it's rocket science or something, but...I just...do it. Well, just this once. I've always been good with computers.

Beastboy: SEE ROBIN?? I TOLD YOU SHE WAS AWESOME.

Cyborg: Yeah…she is..And you say you like videogames??

Starfire: friends, Silky requires changing! Farewell!

Robin: I guess I should get to that shower too..

Starfire has signed off.

Robin has signed off.

Mariana: Who's Silky? And yeah, video games rule. I really like the Super Monkey Madness series especially.

Cyborg: SUPER MONKEYS? REALLY?

Mariana: yep. I waited all night for the store to open so I could get Super Monkey Madness 3.

Cyborg: WHOA.

Beastboy: yeah. Toldja she rocked.

Mariana: you told them about me? That's the nicest thing anyone's every done!

Beastboy: Well, you are pretty cool. And you do have green hair. And you DO think I'm AWESOMELY FANSTASTICALLY COOL.

Cyborg: Mariana, can you come over?

Mariana: …uh, sure?

Cyborg: because I really wanna show BB how a REAL gamer plays.

Mariana: Ok.

Cyborg: GREAT! I'll go ask Robin.

Cyborg has signed out.

Beastboy: well. Can I call you tomorrow?

Mariana: sure. You can call ANYTIME.

Beastboy: Will you really show Cyborg how a real gamer plays?

Mariana: Nah, I'll lose so you look good..

Beastboy: :D

Mariana: oops, gotta go..Dad might find out I'm hacking the teen Titans. And it's dinner. Bye Beastboy!

Beastboy: bye..

Mariana has signed out.

Beastboy: wow.

Beastboy: she rules.

Beastboy has signed out.

Beastboy sat in front of his computer screen, thinking about Mariana. She was so cool. _She even said she'd lose against Cyborg to make me look better. And with Cyborg, you just _have_ to win_._ And she likes me,_ he smiled. _I'll bet she's awesome at fighting. Maybe even as good as Robin…_

Getting an idea, Beastboy turned off his computer and got ready to brush his teeth.

******************

Coming back from brushing his teeth, he bumped into Raven going down for a cup of herbal tea. He stopped her.

"Raven, what you said to Mariana was _really_ mean. And wrong in _so_ many ways. She hasn't done _anything_ to you, and you just log off on her after saying you're going to be _sick_? That's just…so _you_. You _can't_ _feel_ can you? You can't see she's trying to be our friend?" he demanded.

"Beastboy, I am just as human as you are. I still have feelings. And as for the girl, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I just…" She began her thought. But decided to end it, and put up her hood, leaving her face in the shadow.

Beastboy's expression softened, "Look, Rae, I'm sorry I said all that. I know you can feel, especially after…" he was about to mention Malchior, but thought better, "But you really shouldn't be that…" He searched for the right word…It took a while, he wasn't used to being so serious, " _impulsive_. I know you sometimes get grouchy, but you should think of how it affects other people _around_ you."

Raven suddenly got angry. "Yeah, _you_ would know, bringing people who don't _belong_ into _our_ world! She's _never_ going to be a Titan. So stop dreaming. And just because Terra's gone, doesn't mean someone _has_ to replace her. She wasn't one of _us_. The _original_ ones. She--" Raven's grey skin reddened with withheld anger.

"Oh, so now you have to bring up Terra? Can't you be a _little_ sensitive? No wonder Malchior tricked you so _easily_, you're so _oblivious_ to _everything_. Can't you see that…Mariana...she just wants to be my friend? What's wrong with that? What do you have against her anyway??" he asked, referring to his idea of having Mariana become a Titan.

Raven, ready to throw back a nasty retort, blushed. She didn't know why she was so against Mariana. She turned on her heel and marched of, chanting her meditative mantra. Beastboy stormed off toward his room, intent on continuing with his plan for tomorrow, and wondering why Raven had suddenly walked off.


	4. Losing Control

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans... If i did, there'd be 6th season. and a 7th one.

* * *

The next day, Beastboy was up _very_ early. For Beastboy, that is. Raven was sipping herbal tea and reading her book, and everyone was already having a breakfast of eggs and bacon. Robin, sensing the overnight tension between Beastboy and Raven, tried to think of a way of…neutralizing their feelings toward each other. It wasn't the first time they had had a fight, but Beastboy seemed to be the Titan that Raven was closest to, male-wise. Suddenly, there, was a loud banging at the big doors at the main entrance, waking Robin from his planning state, which Robin _actually_ had a state for. Beastboy jumped up to get it before Robin could even shake himself off from his plotting.

----

The door opened a little bit. Beastboy peered outside, and whispered, "Great, you made it on time! Okay, come on in." The visitor outside inched in slowly, making as little of a disturbance as possible, but the damage was already done. Everyone had gotten up from their seats to see what had caused Beastboy to be so alert this 'early' in the morning.

Everyone had congregated in the big room in front of the doors.

"Ummm, hi guys!" he smiled cheesily at his fellow Titans, his voice going up at the end of his greeting.

"What are you hiding, Beastboy? Your voice rose at the end of your sentence, so stop lying." Raven said suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Beastboy squeaked nervously, "But look at what the cat...err...dragged in.."

"Hi!" Mariana waved at the four dumbstruck Titans. She was wearing the top of Beastboy's suit, Starfire's skirt and belt, and Raven's blue boots.

"Did someone invite you?" Robin asked slowly.

"Umm," Mariana glanced at Beastboy and said, "No, no one invited me."

Beastboy gulped animatedly, and confessed, "Okay, okay, I invited her! But I totally blanked on the security systems! By the way, how did you get it without setting the alarms off?"

"Well, I----" Mariana began, but then she was cut off by Raven, "Why are you wearing my boots?" Raven's voice sounded dangerously calm. "Who gave you my boots? _Beastboy_," Raven continued, her voice crescendoing to an enraged shriek, "Why, in the name of **_AZAR, IS SHE WEARING MY DAMN BOOTS_**?!!"

Her eyes began to glow red. "You could've _asked_, you _nasty_ _green_ _**asshole**_. But _no_…" She said mockingly. "Why can't you repsect a person's privacy? Their belongings? And to bring _HER_!" She glared at Mariana, her voice growing inhuman. It seemed extremely odd to everyone that Raven was flaring up at something so trivial as clothing. "It's like bringing an foreign object into a human body. _Soon enough_…" Raven's eyes spawned another pair, and she started to rise high and higher, her body starting to engulf in black magic, "The immune system will _**attack**_." With an enraged yell, she pulled chunks of the wall off, sending it hurling off at Mariana, and Raven's fellow Titans, her family.

"Uhhh, that's bad, _right_?" Beastboy asked no one.

----

"_Titans, **GO**_!" yelled Robin as Starfire flew up She shouted down to Mariana, "It is alright, friend Mariana, I am not bothered by your borrowing of my clothing!"

Beastboy, looking guilty, partially because he had brought Mariana, partially because Raven was right, and partially because he felt he had failed at something for angering his best female friend. He stepped in front of Mariana, ready to defend the innocent civilian, even if it meant hurting his comrade, his friend. Cyborg, meanwhile, was wondering how he was going to fight his friend, almost his own sister.

Mariana put her hand on Beastboy's shoulder, knowing he felt ashamed and responsible, "It's not _your_ fault, Beastboy. It's _mine_. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have intruded."

Beastboy looked back with guilty green eyes, "But I should've known better than to do this to Raven. I know how much she's new to the idea of change. I mean, her _whole_ life, she spent living out what she thought was her fate. But we helped change her fate, and she's just not ready to accept too much change after that. It's still new to her."

"I'm still so--"

"--But you're here," shouted Robin, who was trying to fend off Raven's attacks of flying sofas and chunks of the wall, "So help us, or _get out of the way_!".

Mariana jumped into action.

----

Starfire was trying to bring Raven down without hurting her, and was losing horribly. She couldn't hurt her fellow Titan, no matter how unreasonable she was being.

_I must calm friend Raven down, or she will hurt someone, and she will be taken to jail_, she thought frantically.

---

Cyborg, stood there, not knowing what to do.

_How can I hurt my 'sister'?_

----

Beastboy pushed past him and quickly morphed into an eagle, trying to get to Raven, to calm her down, to send her good vibes, anything. Raven, meanwhile, was trying to attack Mariana, while simultaneously trying not to hurt her friends and calming herself down. She didn't understand why she abhorred Mariana so much. Yeah, she was sort of trespassing on her friends, whom Raven had become possessive of, but they were her friends. _Why would they choose some new girl over her?_ And logically, Raven knew love would be added to, not divided into smaller bits. _As if I were even meant to feel anything, including love_, she thought bitterly. She'd been through more with them than Mariana had. Mariana had no way of being more taken in…more liked than her.

Then why was she so insecure?

----

Beastboy, remembering Mariana, turned around, and squawked in confusion. Where was Mariana? She seemed to have disappeared, or something. _Or something_, he decided, when he saw her leaping around, dodging all of Raven's debris. He morphed back into his old green self, and raced towards Mariana, who was getting into the whole leaping thing. _She's pretty good_, he thought.

"Hey, Mariana, need a ride? Away? To safety?" He asked, panting.

"No thanks," she cried, doing a smooth 'bridge-leap-flip' and hiding behind a wall, dragging Beastboy with her, "This is _WAY_ fun, and all that gymnastics paid off!"

"_You_ like _this_?" he cried, completely taken by surprise, "You like having weird things from our house thrown at you by dark magic?"

"Yeah, sure, I kinda wish this happened everyday." She replied, peering around the corner as a starbolt blasted inches from her head.

"_Get down!"_ Beastboy yelled, pushing himself and her behind a counter as the wall they had been hiding behind collapsed _exactly_ where they had been.

"Thanks." Mariana breathed, looking up at Beastboy, who was on top of her.

"Yeah…umm…I should get up…" Beastboy squeaked embarrassedly, noticing how his arms had pinned her shoulders to the ground.

"Sure..sure.." Mariana said awkwardly, wincing as something exploded nearby.

Beastboy rose, brushing his leg against her arm.

"Sorry.." Blushed Mariana.

"No problem."

"Yeah…"

They crouched behind the couch for a while.

----

Starfire finally pulled out the happiness and courage to generate a green solar force field, and rose up to Raven, engulfing her black in with her green. She wrestled with Raven's arms.

"Friend Raven! _Stop_!" She cried hysterically. "You are hurting _us_! If you feel strongly towards friend Mariana, please do not take it out on us, your _friends_! We do not want you to injure a civilian, because then you will go to the jail! Please friend Raven, _**calm down**_!" She sobbed, pressing the wriggling Raven against a wall.

"Argh, **_Azarath_**…No…_Mariana_, I don't want..._No_…" Raven lowered herself, sobbing as well.

"Raven! Friend Raven! You have returned! Oh, great joyousness! _Bless X'Hal_! _Raven_!" Starfire hugged Raven in a waterfall of tears.

"Starfire.." Raven said bleakly, tears running down her face, "I'm back. I'm calm. Thank…_Thank you_."

----

"_Raven_! Are you okay?" Beastboy shouted along with Cyborg and Robin. Mariana stood in the corner, feeling shame wash over her for causing and intruding on this scene of pure emotion, saved only for close friends and family. But these Titans didn't have any present family, so they were each other's families. Mariana felt like just running out the door, she was intruding on a scene of pure innocence, caused by herself, and started and ended by the princess of darkness.

Raven was on the ground, her body wrapped with Starfire's long arms. Her eyes weren't red, nor were they glowing. They were back to their normal violet colour. She untangled herself abruptly, stopping the involuntary flow of tears, put her hood up, and flew quickly out of the room.

"Wait Raven, we need to talk!" Yelled Robin, chasing after her


	5. Alarms and Badges

**Author's note:** There are so many characters in the teen titans/DC comics…so I'm gonna make up my own villain, and his/her power. If its similar to something, well, DC owns 12099468 heroes with that many abilities. Sorry if they aren't original enough for you. Also, if you want, I have sketches of Mariana and future villains I can attempt to send or show people if they want. I like drawing..

* * *

**--Somewhere really really close to the atmosphere…--**

A sleek black spaceship was hurtling downward in a spiral, and it's occupants were all getting ready for a huge crash… A yellow and blue ship followed it, firing red beams at it every now and then. Then, the top of the sprialing spaceship opened, and a slim young woman with dark magenta hair, and tiger-like black stripes on her arms and legs, a thick black one circling her neck, a black dress, a medallion of some kind holding it up, black and grey boots, and matching arm gloves leapt out. She snarled and leapt across the space between the two ships, and ripped into the other ship. She pulled the masked occupants out of their ship, held onto one, and jumped back onto her own. Touching her medallion, she smirked, and the ship suddenly stopped spiralling. But it did proceed to hurtle off at a strange planet, filled with blue, and green, and swirly white clouds.

* * *

**--Somewhere in the Jump City Suburbs--**

Kathleen Johnson was looking dreamily out of her car window, wondering who would be on MSN later. She looked up at the sky, where the sun was just setting, and the sky was a pleasant purplish pink. There was a lone crow, being odd, and swooping about, and she starred dreamily out the window, watching everything. Suddenly, the crow started to look a little too big for a crow, and she assumed it was an eagle. Never saw those out here. She glanced at her mother, who was really too tired to be driving her 16 year old daughter along the sweet, boring countryside. The roads were empty as usual, like all the other times she visited her cousin Florence. She looked out the window again, the eagle was now getting bigger and bigger. Kathleen straightened up, expecting it to swoop at something, like a mouse or a ferret. Nature always interested Kathleen.

* * *

Mariana's parents had agreed to a weekly routine. She would go to school every Monday Wednesday, and Friday, be picked up, and head straight for Titans tower and stay the night, and then be returned to school on Tuesdays and Thursdays and live a normal two days. Weekends were different, though. She stayed over on weekends too. They all agreed to this because crime rates seemed to be lower on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was strange.

"Maybe the bad guys have days off.." Beastboy had suggested. When she was over there, any time not spent battling criminals was spent beating Cyborg at videogames, losing to Beastboy at videogames, learning about Starfire's home planet, Having "girly time" with Starfire, training with Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire, and attempting to win Raven over, which was proving very unsuccessful, seeing as Raven still glared at her from behind the teapot at lunch.

Mariana was just out of the shower, and had a towel turban in her hair, when someone stuck their hands on her face, and a crackly voice growled, "Guess who?", and Mariana guessed, "Beastboy?", "No, friend, it is I, Starfire!"

The voice changed midsentence to a higher pitched girlish voice, "I have brought you more cleaned clothing!"

Starfire had recently taken to collecting as many pieces of Mariana's mismatched uniform as possible, and sneaking off many of Raven's boots, which didn't help on the peace making front at all.

"Thanks, Star!" Mariana took the clothes and put them on the counter to bring back up to her room. "I've got to go meet Beastboy at his room for something , so I'll see ya around, okay?"

"Yes, friend!" Mariana gathered up the clothing, and dropped it of at her room, previously terra's room, which was on the way. The room. Mariana stopped at it. The most probable reason Beastboy preferred to meet up at his room instead of hers. She had heard about the breakup from various whispers that her fellow titans thought she couldn't hear. In reality, she had good hearing, and usually "overthunk" everything that their enemies would do, which really helped during battles. It was almost like a psychic power. Raven had actually commented on it once, in the very few times she had spoken to her, "Wow, you might have a little ability there…" Then she said something inaudible, that sounded a bit like "maggot". Sometimes, she had little feeling, like hunches, and they were always correct, but she didn't really want to get too excited over anything just yet.

"Hey, Mari!"

"Hey BB!"

Mariana high fived him and sat down cross legged on the cluttered floor.

"So…Is that a slice of mushroom, tomato, pepper, and onion pizza???"

"Maybe.." He said sheepishly.

"Can I have it? I haven't had pizza in 3 days!"

"Hah. Here." He picked it up and threw it at her.

Mariana stared at it…searching for mould.

"It's not poisonous…"Mariana took a big exaggerated breath and took a bite. And then another…

"Not bad, for…how many days?"

"Since the last time I changed my under wear."

"Amazing. There's no mould!"

"Well, it's the best in Jump City.."

"I meant your underwear!"

They both roared with laughter.

"Anyways, Beastboy, what'd you wanna show me?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Go on.."

"Just your new _TITANS ALARM BADGE THING_!"

"_OH MY GOD, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THESE_!!"

"Hah."

He handed it over to her. As he pulled his hand back, their fingers touched.

"Hah…Sorry.." Beastboy squeaked.

"Yeah.."

"So…"

"Beastboy, I just want to thank you so much for letting me into your life." Mariana held her badge in both arms, displaying it like an actor who had won an award. "Without you, this new, surreal life would never have happened to me. And it was all you and your ingenius planning and wonderful charisma. Thank you so much."

"Pshhh, you're just saying that.." Beastboy blushed as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm not just saying that, " She looked into his eyes, hers getting watery. "You're my best friend here, and I owe everything to you for giving me this life, these…friends, these team-mates, this freedom, the ability, " She laughed through her tears, "To kick bad guy butt. Thank you so much. I love you, you know?"

"Are those tears?" Beastboy was still digesting the '_I love you'_ part.

"Shut _up_..." Mariana laughed in her tears.

"Well, you know, it was fun. You're fun. You beat me at videogames. And you lose on purpose in front of Cyborg. You work well. You kick butt. You actually try to understand Raven, even in her moody moments. You've got," He wiggled his arms around his head, "_Psychic powers_ that help us. You're you. It's all anyone could ask for in a Titan."

"That's…That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…" Mariana pulled him toward her and hugged him blindly.

Beastboy stiffened under her arms, because of something she said. '_The nicest thing anyone's ever said to me_.'

Hadn't Terra said that before?

* * *

Kathleen Johnson screamed as she was hit by the realization that something was hurtling towards her and her mother's car at top speed.

"**_MOM, THERE'S SOMETHING COMING TOWARDS US_**!" She screamed, pointing out the window.

"_IT'S COMING, GET OUT, HURRY_!!"

Her mother, trying to get her seatbelt out, looked up and her eyes widened with fear, it was getting bigger, and more rapidly too. They both tore out their seats as far as they could, and ran toward the field. Then, a huge crash was heard, and they turned back. Their car had been completely smashed, and buried by a car-sized, sleek, black…spaceship. They crept toward it. Then, a whooshing sound was heard, and a young woman, a teen, stepped out. She rubbed a big medallion that was black, and shined red in the sunlight. Then…everything got darker…and _darker_..


	6. Grey Is The New Evil

Beastboy shook his head, and hugged Mariana back. It was silly, Terra was in the past. He had to get over her. All his fellow Titans said so. He patted her back, and started to show her how to use the Titans badge, suddenly, the alarm sounded, signalling a crime somewhere in Jump City. Beastboy leapt up, grabbed Mariana's hand, and they ran smack into Raven gliding smoothly towards the main exit. She hesitated, lifted her head, and saw their hands, and a look of anger flitted across her face. She tugged her hood lower and flew off faster. Beastboy swore he heard a light bulb explode behind him as he morphed into a cheetah and let Mariana on his back…

* * *

Robin was in the training room. Training. Again. He kicked the dangling bag, and with a thump, it swung around. When it made it full circle, he punched it rapidly, feeling his anger and frustration being unleashed in each thump. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Raven after she had stormed off from a battle with her fellow titans…

"Raven, we need to talk!" He had shouted, running after her.

"Robin, stay away. Just…stay away." She murmured.

"Raven, I can give you some time, but I want answers, and I want them by the end of today!"

"Okay, just give me some time."

"How much is some? A few minutes, hours, or days? We don't have time like that Raven. We're heroes, we aren't supposed to have mood swings, and everything. We need you."

"I said, _GIVE ME SOME TIME_." She shouted back, fighting back tears. It was all already confusing and frustrating. Robin yelling at her was _not_ about to help.

"Fine." Robin frowned as a bolt flew off Raven's room sign. It fell to the ground in font of her door. Robin picked it up, and put it in his pocket. He walked off.

-------

Robin was in his room when he heard a knocking on his door. He got up from his bed, and opened it. It was Raven.

"Hey, Raven."

"Robin, I'm sorry for the way I acted back there, and back with Mariana. I guess…I guess I was just jealous."

"Raven, I'm sorry too. What I said back there, about us being heroes, it's true. But it doesn't mean we don't have feelings too. You're allowed to have normal teenaged feelings, like jealousy, love, betrayal, and whatnot. It's okay. But most teens don't unleash it on small household items." He grinned and took out the bolt.

"Want it back?"

"Thanks." Raven put in in her palm, holding it like a jewel.

"Also, Raven, Mariana's okay. Just give her a chance. She's not like Terra. We actually have information on her."

"Oh yeah, Robin, by the way, Mariana, there's something I've been meaning to tell you about her."

"What?"

* * *

Cyborg was in his room before the alarm had sounded. He was recharging, and thinking. Wondering about why Raven was so touchy about Mariana. _Probably because she reminds everyone so strongly of Terra, but more innocent, and real, and less uncontrolled and nomadic._ It was probably also because she felt like she was losing some sort of friendship, or amount of friendship. He chuckled to himself.

_Like an only child suddenly gets introduced to a new sibling. They think their mother will have to split the love. But she needs to know it doesn't feel that way for any of us. We don't split the friendship, maybe even the love, you added a new part for that person. Like a new folder for a memory card. It doesn't have to replace things._ But then a loud siren interrupted Cyborg's pondering into the mind of Raven, the half-demon.

* * *

Raven, in Cyborg's car, was fighting a battle, prebattle, in her mind. Why was she so jealous of Mariana, and what just turned her inside out when she saw her and Beastboy holding hands? And what was Robin going to do with the information? This was bad enough, why did she have to hare her feelings with Robin? Yeah, so Raven was almost like Mariana's polar opposite, but why did she feel that her friends would replace her when they found out the news ? And, why did she care so much about Beastboy? Sure, he was the one who would sometimes lose patience with her more than the others, but they were just friends.

Weren't they?

----

When Cyborg's car screeched to a halt, Beastboy landed on the ground, Mariana leapt off, Stafire hovered closer to the road, and Robin slammed the brakes on his motorcycle, they gaped at what was happening. What looked like 4 identical teens were holding several women hostage. They all wore shiny black and red knee length dresses, and large medallions with the same colouring, and all had shiny black-and-magenta hair. Their skin was greyish, and had tiger-like black stripes. And they each had a shrieking teen in their arms. Raven, taking action, and releasing her frustration, started possessing lampposts.

"NO!" shouted Robin, "We can't hurt the hostages!"

Raven put down the posts. Mariana seemed to be slightly constipated, and was glaring at the four women. Beastboy glanced at her, and joked, "Toldja to go to the bathroom before we left.." She smiled a little, and turned to Robin and Starfire.

"Robin, I've got this feeling...and I think...they're one person…But…they're their own person…In a way. Split. Like…clones." Robin and Raven exchanged glances.

"Okay, can you sense anything else?"

"Sense? Uhh…"

"Well, feel."

"I think...it's the medallions."

"What do the medallions do?"

"They're…like…the control panel…"

"Okay, Star, can you try to pull the girls out?"

"Yes, I can do the trying."

"Alright, Raven, try to aim for the medals, Beastboy, try saving the girls, Mariana...try to do both...but saving the girls is more important. Cyborg, once, the girls are separated, blast them away. TITANS, GO!"

They sprung into action. Beastboy morphed into an eagle, and swooped over the girls. Looking for a chance. Starfire did the same, both circling them like vultures. The hostages' families and friends were shrieking from every corner, Raven was trying to figure a way to get to the medallions without hurting the girls. Robin and Mariana started to try to pry the girls out.

* * *

One of the grey girls rubbed her medallion. 20 more of her sprung out of nowhere, and started attacking the titans. Another rubbed hers, and a few bystanders started to attack Mariana. Another ran up to Cyborg, and started to attack him while whispering what seemed like taunts. The last one reached out and slapped Mariana, and leapt off toward Beastboy before she could react.

* * *

Raven lifted several lampposts and started throwing them rapidly at the clones. A quarter of them exploded into a cloud of black and grey, while the others started to run at her. They leapt off the sides of buildings landed on Raven, wildly attacking her. Raven sunk into the ground, and burst out 30 feet away. They looked up confusedly, and several started to sprint for her again, she grabbed one, and flew into the air, and started to attack her on a disk of dark energy. No matter what she did, the clone wouldn't explode, or fall over. Then, remembering what Mariana said, she stabbed a piece of possessed glass from a broken window into the middle of her medallion, and the clone exploded, leaving Raven coughing. She flew downward, and possessed a few pieces of the road, and threw them all onto the clones. One by one, they exploded. She smirked, this was going to be easy.

* * *

Mariana blocked the bystanders, but did nothing to hurt them. She kept it going, till she started to get tired. But she couldn't hit back, these people were innocent. They were probably wearing out too. She leapt up on one, and grabbed an old lady, and yelled at Raven, who was finishing off the clones.

"Raven, I need some ropes!" Raven turned, saw, and sent some dark energy ropes around all the bystanders. Mariana, done with the bystanders, started to help Raven with the clones, which kept popping up as the original one stood on a building, cackling at the uselessness of the titans. She punched one clone as hard as she could on her medallion, and looked up at the original, as the clone exploded in a puff of black dust.

"Raven, we need to get to her! Gimme a boost!" Raven enclosed her and Mariana in a bubble of dark energy, sunk under the ground, and popped out of the rooftop of the building. The original cloner stopped laughing, and snarled at them. She snapped her fingers, and more clones filled the roof. The original leapt onto another building, rounded up the hostages, and started leaping away.

"Raven, go after them, you can fly, I can take these!"

Raven flew after the escaping teen, who had possessed the hostages to leap with her. She grabbed two, and they started to flail, and scratched at her. Wincing, Raven withstood their scratches and flew them to safety on the ground, and kept them enclosed in a bubble of dark energy, and blocked their attacks, much like Mariana had with the bystanders.

"ROBIN," she shouted, "the other one, she's getting away!"

Robin looked up from the clones that had started to attack him when Mariana and Raven flew to the rooftop, and jumped on his motorcycle and followed her.

* * *

Cyborg blocked several punches coming from the hissing girl, and for a moment, they both pushed against each other, both fighting for the upper hand.

Then, the girl whispered, "Can't you feel your power cell running out? Hah, guess you forgot to recharge today!" She cackled evilly, as Cyborg stopped to glance at the blue on his arm fade to a more greyish blue, and the girl took the advantage and kicked him hard in the jaw. Cyborg landed on the ground, bursting through the concrete to reveal several pipes. The girl stood in her spot, not moving and shouted at him.

"Oh my, those pipes, they're, SNAKES!!" She screamed, and pointed, cackling. Cyborg looked down. What he took to be pipes, turned out to several writhing boas!

"What the--?"Cyborg started to wrestle the boas, which were trying to snake their ways around his neck.

Mariana shouted from the roof, throwing a clone that landed on her medallion with an explosion of powder, "It's just your imagination Cyborg! What are you doing???"

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?? Mariana, girl, have you lost it?"

"Cyborg, look, have you lost it? They aren't real! You're wrestling with freaking pipes!!"

"THEY'RE SNAKES!"

"Cyborg, that's it!" She cried, throwing the last clone on a post, puncturing her medallion, "I saw a TV show like this! She controls your imagination! They AREN'T REAL! You have to believe your own eyes, not her words!"

"How do I do that, when some snakes-"

"PIPES" Mariana interrupted, "-are trying to STRANGLE ME??"

"Cyborg," Mariana cried, doubling over in laughter, "You're losing to some PIPES!"

Cyborg looked down at the boas, closed his eyes, and thought back too the pipes he knew he saw earlier. He opened his eyes, chanting, "They aren't real, they aren't real…" and opened them to see that they were just some pipes. He got up, and looked around, the crazy clone girl was nowhere to be seen.

"_AAAAGH_"

Cyborg looked over to Mariana, where she was wrestling the grey girl. They were both pushing each other's shoulders, trying to push the other down. The grey girl suddenly knocked Mariana sideways, and they rolled on the ground, and stopped, with Mariana struggling under her muscular arms. Cyborg took this moment to use his arm canon and blasted the grey girl away with a flash of blue light.

Mariana got up, and shouted at Cyborg, "When she gets up, hit her in her chest. At the medallion!" Cyborg blasted at her again when the girl stood up, and she exploded in a puff of black. When the dust cleared, a teenaged girl was moaning on the ground, covered in scratches, bruises, and burns.

"_ROBIN!"_

Robin, already realizing he would never catch up, and that the grey girl was out of sight, heard his name being called. Squealing around, he turned back, toward the shout of his fellow titans.

----

Beastboy turned into a gorilla and punched at the grey girl. She jumped to the side, and to the other side, dodging his blows. Then, he got her in the face. With a bang of black, she was gone. In her place, Mariana fell to the ground, crying. And bleeding.

"Owww, Beastboy, that hurt.."

"_Huh_?"

A new voice cut through, Robin's, "Don't touch her! She can transform! Like you, but into people she touches!" Beastboy, trying to imagine her as the grey girl, and punched her hard in the chest, where her medallion used to be. She exploded in a puff of powder, and in her place, was an older woman, who looked worn and in pain. She was also bleeding and covered in bruises.

"_GUYS_?"

Beastboy looked sadly at his hands.

* * *

The last one was taunting Starfire. When Starfire stopped using her bolts, and dove in to cause her bodily harm, The girl blocked her, and pressed her palm on her head. Pausing for a moment, she pushed Starfire back, and leered at her.

"Ahah...I see. Well, your Robin will be MINE, when I'm done with YOU!" She cackled, and ran off, towards Mariana, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin and Raven. Rushing past all of them, she placed her palm on each's forehead quickly, catching them by surprise. Robin, who was helping the bystanders who had been "unpossessed" as soon as the "possessor" had exploded, looked up, and threw out a small, flying yellow-and-red bomb. The girl dodged it, and turned to face them.

"Ohoho…interesting lives you lead titans," The girl said, flexing her fingers and looking at them.

"Why Beastboy, you seem to be so romantically troubled. And Cyborg, so brotherly, only wanting to help your friends. Bumblebee would like that in a man. Mariana, well, well, a little psychic witch we have here, don't we," Mariana looked up confusedly, " You're too good to be true.. And Raven…Your secrets, are just as naughty and juicy as Starfire's. You may not understand your feelings, but…I do. Come join me. Or will I have to reveal your secrets? As well as Starfire's?"

"I would _NEVER_ join you!"

"Very well, I'll just hav----"

Starfire cut her off with a star bolt to her stomach.

"_NO_! YOU WILL NOT EXPOSE OUR MINDS. IT IS OUR PROPERTY, AND _ONLY_ OURS!!"

She sent another bolt at the retreating back of the grey girl, who had started a little twirly pirouette, and had promptly disappeared in a flash of smoke.

The titans looked at Starfire.

She giggled nervously, "My sister used to read my writings in a book you Earth people call, the diary?"


	7. Practice

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to update. I've been sick with the flu. And sorry for some of the errors, like, extra commas, in the last chapter…Anyways, I'm also sorry if the fight scene was really confusing. Just the main idea: hostages, taken. Grey people, strange evil villains. Titans, lost, because they lost the 2 hostages. Yeah. :D

* * *

Robin was in the training room. Again. This time, he was angry at himself for losing the hostages, when he could've saved them. If he had followed them by foot, and not by motorcycle. If he had taken that speed boost for his bike that Cyborg had offered before the battle. If only he ha--

"Hey Robin." Mariana's depressed voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Mariana. What's up? What brings you to the training room?"

"Same reason you're here."

Robin stopped punching the punching bag.

"And what's that?"

"It feels like my fault. That we didn't get them back. That was the first major call we've been out to, and…I failed, Robin. Miserably."

"It's not your fault Mariana. It always happens like this. If we do fail, we'll find a way to get back. And succeed. We always do." Robin clenched his fist confidently.

Mariana aimed a loud roundhouse kick at the bag.

"I guess so." She said dejectedly.

She turned around, about to go.

"Wait! Mariana, I want you to go to Raven's room, and tell her Robin says it's time."

"Time for what?"

"It doesn't matter. She'll know."

"Okay…"

Mariana closed the door, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts. Robin, kicking the bag Mariana kicked earlier, thought about the information Raven had given him earlier. His mind replayed the conversation.

****

**flashback**

"Oh yeah, Robin, by the way, Mariana, there's something I've been meaning to tell you about her."

"What?"

"Her powers."

"She has powers?"

"Those hunches? They aren't hunches."

"What are they?"

"They're actually a power. She can feel the future. She can sense things. Those aren't coincidence. Those are an actual gift. They're quite powerful for her just beginning to know about them. I think…with time with the Titans, she could be…well, really good."

"How good?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but I think she could actually have glimpses into other's minds, glimpses of the future, and telepathically 'speak' to us. She might even be able to give and take parts of a person."

"What do you mean 'speak'"?

"I don't know. She could either come in a voice, which is most common, or communicate in visual flashes of something she's seen."

"And the giving and taking?"

"She could do that, but it all depends on how powerful she is."

Robin thought for a few minutes.

"Well. I've got an idea. Raven, this is perfect for you to give her a chance, and to have your fill of watching her, the way you couldn't for Terra. It also helps me know what she could result in."

"So…" She appeared to think for a moment, "You want me to…teach her?"

"Not teach, just…well, sort of teach. I'd like you to educate her on how to focus your powers. To…umm…Azerath Mediterranean Zorro?"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Yeah. That."

"Yes. _That_." Raven drawled slowly in her rasp.

"So this makes her…a telepath?"

"Yep." She said again. She moved towards the door.

"Yeah, so remember…give her a chance."

"Okay." She said a tad bit impatiently, her back already to him.

****

**back to reality**

Mariana, having just told Raven that it "was time", had just had that scene replayed in her mind after Raven pressed her fingers onto her forehead, but without the "keep an eye on her" part.

"_Whoa_ Raven, how'd you do that?"

"I didn't do that, you did."

"I did? How? Then why could you?"

"I was merely drawing off your power to show you my memories."

"Whoa. Umm…Awesome?"

"Quite. It appears you have a more visual touch. You communicate by images. I communicate through words, and dark energy. Yours is channelled completely in images that come through your mind."

"So…I make pictures?"

"Yes…" Raven was struggling to be more patient, "_You make pictures."_

"But mines, they aren't pictures really, they're more…hunches."

"Well those are either just routine 6th sense, for the more gifted population, most people with any power of the mind gets those. And they may be extremely fast images, flashing through your mind's eye. So fast, your brain appears to not have any recollection of seeing it, it merely gives you the idea, that it has. Thus, your 'hunches'."

Mariana thought for a moment.

"So the hunches are subliminal messages?"

"Precisely."

"So, you're here to teach me to…use them to their full extent?"

"Yes. I use these three words to help me calm myself, meditate, control my powers and emotions, as well as to release them."

With that, Raven got off of the blue cushion in her room and sat cross legged on the ground.

"**_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_…" Raven started to float as she chanted calmly. She did this for a couple of minutes before opening an eye and arching an eyebrow.**

"Come on. Do it with me." She closed her eyes and started chanting again. Mariana looked confused, but sat down as well.

"Errrr…Do I say…..?"

"**_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_"Raven ignored her.**

"Okay…." Mariana got down and started to copy Raven. Within moments they were both chanting and meditating. Except Mariana wasn't floating.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of chanting, Raven stopped, but Mariana kept going, completely unaware.

"Mariana…" Raven started.

"**_Azarath_…What? Hmm? Oh!" Seeing Raven standing, Mariana got up fluidly.**

"I think that concludes our session for today."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. It was calming."

"Yes, meditating can have that effect on people." Raven said sarcastically. She immediately bit her lip and put on her hood. She was supposed to be giving Mariana a chance here. She had to control her emotions. She thought of dead puppies. Anything, just to keep anything from exploding…

"Okay the--" Mariana started.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Raven laughed maniacally (and uncharacteristically). A vase shattered.

"Whoa??? Raven, are you…okay?"

Raven immediately straightened up.

"Well, yes. That was just…Merely a slip…See, I've never meditated…Always alone, you see…And, may have had an effect, yes, I was thinking about dead puppies…not to laugh…wasn't supposed to…must control…" She mumbled incoherently.

"Oh, yeah…sometimes I think of stuff to make me not laugh. But it never works." Said Mariana solemnly.

"Yes. Exactly what happened."

Mariana winked.

"Thanks anyways. It was fun…When will…next time be?"

"Oh…I don't know. But there's this…errr…" Raven desperately thought of something to do with Mariana, as to appease Robin. Amusement park? No. Too… filled with emotions. The mall? NO WAY. Too...disgustingly cliche. Arcade? Too…Beastboy…Beastboy…The green face entered her head…She shook it off. Maybe…A poetry slam? She imagined it. Her and mariana, snapping their---

"Oh, what? A poetry slam?"

"Huh? I didn't…oh. Visuals. You saw an image of a poetry slam, didn't you?"

"Well, no. It sorta…came to me…"

"Remember what I said? Flashes turn to hunches, because they're so fast, the brain has no recollection of ever seeing it."

"Oh…Yeah…that. But yeah, sure a poetry slam. Coffee place, I guess?"

"Yep. Next Friday. 5."

"PM, right?"

"What? Yes."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Mariana walked to the door. It slid open. She glanced back. Raven was watching her with her hood on.


	8. Tea and Fluff Anyone?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had school. yes, a lame excuse, considering it is a monday. let me correct that, I had school**_work. _**Anywho...This chapter...(I'm going to take a leaf from my favorite Fanfic Author when she was around my age...SushiChica) is dedicated to SeverineYung, because she's my best reviewer and actually reviews..*looks pointedly at many other readers, but NOT reviewers.* Yep. Also, my dedication is to Wenyi...best anonymous reader EVER. GO GET AN ACCOUNT.

In the words of my friend C (Names are abbreviatedfor their personal safety) "adelante!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mariana was staring at the TV, where a bear was now swatting at water. Thinking, she sat there for about fifteen minutes, staring. After each minute, she leaned closer, and closer, her hair gliding slowly down her arms, cascading her shoulders. Eyes wide and vacant, she stared, deep in thought. She was actually trying to meditate silently, because she felt she was intruding on Raven by using her words. A gloved hand smacked the couch. She didn't blink. The hand's owner sighed. Loudly. Then the hand flapped in the air, it's partner also flailing. The owner dashed in front of the TV, quacking like a duck. Mariana's eyes unglazed themselves slowly.

"Mari-AN-UH!!! If only you'd pay attention to me like you did to bears---wait a second…"

Beastboy morphed into a large green bear. He got up on his hind legs and started to do the hula.

"What the heck Beastboy," Mariana said, laughing. "You look like…weird…"

The bear stomped towards Mariana, eyes glinting. It stood in front of her, looking down. It suddenly turned. Bending over, in a sitting motion.

"Wha--? Oh! Whoa, that would've been heavy BB!" Mariana slid off the couch fluidly. (A/N: This one's for you severineyung!)

Beastboy morphed back as Mariana smacked him.

"Heeeey, Mari…." Beastboy started.

"What?" She crossed her arms and looked the other way, feigning anger.

"Hey, look at me! Hey!!! _Look_!!! Look at me!! _I have something to say_!!" He flailed again. He turned into a kitten. He pawed at her boot.

"Meow."

She looked down at him. She smiled and picked him up. Stroking him, she sat down.

"What do you want, you goofball?"

"_Purrr_."

She giggled and nuzzled him. Then she set him aside and picked up the remote. Holding it up for the best reception, she flipped through the channels. The kitten pawed at the remote.

"Hey! Robin's gonna hurt you if you get fur on the sofa. And don't blame it on me, I don't shed green."

This was in fact true. Mariana's green streaks were fading. Thinking this, she touched her hair. The kitten looked up at her with big eyes.

"Stop looking. I've gotta get some more green stuff. But hey…I don't really need it…It was only for you…" She smiled faux-evilly.

"Hey! Mariana, you _can't_ do that! The green hair was **_AWESOME_**. Come on! I'll even buy it for you. _**From the mall! **_With all the crazy kids!" Beastboy had morphed back to his green lanky self and was already flailing once again.

Beastboy didn't work well in malls. Children were always surrounding him. Correction, _suffocating_ him.

"_Hmmph."_

"Anyways, you'll need touch-ups for this…_Guess what_? You're an honorary member of the Titans!!"

"Wow…**Big** surprise there." Mariana flipped to the next channel, where a couple was snuggled in a boat. Something green was glowing in the water. The woman started shrieking at the water.

"Yeah, but…this was what I wanted to tell you…_Themayor'sholdingaballforusandhe'sgonnamentionyouspecifically_!" He said this all very fast.

"What?" Mariana put the TV on mute.

"Every year, the mayor holds a 'crime fighting' ball for the big donating people, police people, and us. And because you're now an honorary member, he's gonna mention _you_ especially!"

"**_OH MY GOD_**!!!" Mariana started squealing at a _very_ high frequency.

Beastboy grinned. Mariana tackled him in a large bear hug. He struggled, rolling around on the couch. She attempted to kick him, but really just succeeded in pawing at him with the tip of her boot, borrowed from Raven. Cyborg, who had been looking around for something in the kitchen cupboard, stuck his head out.

"Y'all, I'm tryin' to make DINNER HERE! Shut up, and just watch TV!"

Starfire, who had just stepped out of the shower, flew in.

"Ahh, you are playing, yes? Like the cubs of the glorh'lax, on my planet! Yes…continue with your playing! It is very of the amusing type, yes, friend Robin?" She gazed lovingly at Robin.

Robin, who had just come up from the computer lab, glanced at Mariana and Beastboy, and grinned, happy Beastboy could have fun again. He was such a downer when Terra had "left"…

"Geez. They're at it _again_. What'd he do this time? Steal the remo-- _HEY. Is that cat hair on the couch?_ **_BEASTBOY!!!"_**

Raven, who had decided to pop in to see what Robin was raving about, lowered herself slowly from the ceiling, which had turned black from the energy surrounding it. Raven, upon seeing Mariana and Beastboy, tangled up on the couch and yelling, stopped in her tracks. She started to say something, but stopped. Her violet eyes glowed a little to the pinker side, making them a rather violent shade of magenta. A pot flew from Cyborg's hand and hit the wall, causing a dent in the pot, and a few crumbles of rubble from the wall.

"You... I…That… What's this all about?!" Raven seemed at a struggle for not only words, but her emotions. She started whisper-chanting, closed her eyes, and started to make tea, not really waiting for the answer to her question.

"Well," Mariana lifted her head, and restrained Beastboy for a moment, "Beastboy mentioned this 'Justice Ball', or 'Crime Fighters United Ball' or whatever it's called."

"Oh, yeah," Robin said, scratching his head, "But don't worry, we don't have to go to that, we can always say Dr. Light was robbing the bank. But why're you guys fighting over that?"

"Oh, because Mariana can't hug people without getting violent. Don't worry, she'll take her meds at dinner!" Beastboy squeaked, lifting his head from Mariana's grasp. Mariana smacked him lightly on the shoulder and they started the struggle again.

"_I. Do. Not. Take. Behavioural. Meds_." She said, accenting each with a smack.

"Why'd you say behavioural? I didn't say behavioural!" Beastboy replied, squawking at her attacks.

"I didn't even know the word "_behavioural_" was in your vocabulary." Raven sneered at Beastboy, having regained control over herself.

"Cuz then I get to smack you more!" Mariana sat on him.

"Fatty!" He scratched at her. Then he decided to take action, and morphed into a tiger.

"_**NOT THE COUCH**_!" Robin yelled. Starfire giggled at her amusing friends, cheering Mariana on. Cyborg just rolled his eyes and proceeded flipping whatever he was cooking, which smelled like fish. Raven was pointedly not looking their way, and trying to read a book, but was failing miserably at doing so.

"COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN? I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Raven growl-yelled, her eyes turning red, and the faint outline of an extra pair starting to glow as well.

"Whoa, Rae, you don't need to get all freaky deakyon us. _Sensitive much_…" Beastboy said, completely oblivious to the tentacles of Raven's cloak snaking their way towards him.

Raven snarled as Robin gave her a warning look. Starfire looked slightly terrified and squeaked as the tentacles got too close to her.

"I'm not hungry." Raven threw down her book, got up, and stomped out, grumbling all the way.

"What? I'm almost done dinner though!" Cyborg yelled.

"It is all the okay, friend Cyborg, I shall eat her portions of the dinner!" Starfire shouted gleefully.

Mariana had struggled away from Beastboy and had walked up to Robin. Beastboy followed suit. They hadn't really noticed Raven's outburst.

"Robin, can we go this time? Mariana's getting special mention and everything. _Please?????"_ He morphed into the big-eyed kitten and blinked at Robin. Mariana looked down and blushed.

"You don't have to go, if you guys don't _want_ to…"

"Special mention?" Robin grinned. "We are _definitely_ going!"

"Yeah!!!!" Beastboy shouted and started doing a victory dance with Mariana. Starfire erupted in a fit of giggles again.

"Friends, you are _much_ the entertaining!!!"

*****************

After dinner, which was fried fish and salad, for Starfire, Robin and Cyborg, and a strange tofu mixture for Mariana and Beastboy (He was getting better at cooking now that there was someone else eating his food), everyone did all their routine things. Cyborg, Beastboy and Mariana played the newest Super Monkeys game, and Mariana beat Cyborg, then lost to Beastboy. Robin went on a Wikipedia splurge and read up on molecular cell division. Starfire began cooking some strange alien concoction (Zorca Berry Smoothies, she called it), and Raven read another horror novel. Suddenly, Raven put down her book, walked up to the couch where Beastboy, Cyborg, and Mariana were in contorting themselves into strange positions, attempting to knock each other out of a tree.

"Mariana." She pronounced clearly.

"Yahuh?" Mariana swerved past Cyborg's character and indeed kicked his monkey butt.

"About the poetry slam, why don't we go to this café instead? And let's do it tomorrow."

"Umm, okay. But why not the poetry slam?" Mariana somehow twirled herself onto the other side of the wide couch while Beastboy executed some sort of gymnastic leap (in _person_, not in the game).

"Because it's not tomorrow." Raven restrained a resounding "Duh". In truth, Raven hadn't wanted to discover if Mariana was truly a poetry slam person. She guessed it was because of some subconscious need for Mariana to not be her friend (Not have anything in common with her)…for _whatever reason_.

"Oh, okay." Mariana bit her lip, and her character, a monkey with a green bow on it's head, knocked Cyborg's player out of the tree. "I WIN!!! BEAT _THAT_!!!" She cried, jumping on the couch and yelling, much like a monkey while Robin chastised her for jumping on the couch.

*********************

Mariana stirred her coffee. Raven stared out the window into the rain. They both hadn't said much on the way to the café. Raven looked at her herbal tea. The dregs were dark green. A waitress came by, and asked if she wanted a refill. She nodded. The waitress left to get a refill, but not without some strange glances at Mariana and Raven's hair and outfits. "Crazy teenagers." she mumbled.

"So…" Mariana said, trying to break the silence. She rocked in her seat.

"So…" Raven agreed.

"How's…life?"

"It's been normal."

"…Okay."

Raven and Mariana both paused for the waitress to put down the steaming cup of tea.

"So how is school?" Raven attempted.

"Oh, well, my friends are still cool about me not being…like I was before, and this guy keeps looking at me funny, I think he wants your autograph…"

"Really? That's interesting." Raven struggled to sound interested. "What does he look like?" Mariana went on in a detailed description of the boy, who sounded like a drag.

"So…" Mariana started.

"I've been thinking. Isn't it odd, that out of _all_ the people in Jump City, a _telepath _happens to become Beastboy's number 1 fan, and _joins_ the Titans?" Raven burst out suddenly.

"You mean…_me_? Yeah..that is pretty cool…"

"Yes. I've been thinking about that, I mean, what _are_ the chances?" Raven attempted a smile.

"Fate?"

Raven snorted. Fate. Like she hadn't heard that one before. (A/N: If you haven't seen teen Titans, The End, you won't have the foggiest what that was about. Also...I spit on you if you haven't.)

"So, Raven, when's our next meeting gonna be?"

"I don't know. How's just anytime?"

"Sure! But I have this one problem with the meditating…"

"Really, what is it?" Raven was a little interested in what _perfect_ **little **Mariana couldn't do. She chastised herself for thinking that. _I must think good thoughts, must help her…_

"Well, I don't feel comfortable using your words, it feels like I'm stealing a part of you…" Raven felt the same way. Glad that her companion wasn't completely brainless and insensitive, she listened on.

"So, will it still work if I do it silently?"

"Oh, yes it should. It will work as long as you can focus yourself and center yourself. The point of the meditation, for you, is to be able to focus your mind, so you can learn to do that on the battlefield. And so we can learn all that you can do."

"What's it do for you, then?"

"Well, it does the same for me, but it also keeps my emotions in check."

" 'In check'?"

"My emotions, if not controlled, would cause much destruction."

"Oh, really? Could I…see?"

"Oh, well, I don't think the cafe owners would mind…"

"…Too much." Mariana finished for her.

Raven closed her eyes, willing for some emotion to come up. But she couldn't help her mind, as it especially liked to be dead around Mariana. Brain dead. She instead, thought of things that might anger her. Maybe her feelings of the struggle in the living room? She braced herself for the heat of the unknown emotions rushing at her. Her mug of tea exploded. Thankfully it was empty, and the explosion was contained. The waitress looked upset and walked over to clean it up.

After she left, Mariana apologized, "Sorry, if that made you uncomfortable. You looked uncomfortable."

"No it was fine."

"So… Raven, I'm going to venture out into the uncomfortable again, and ask you about something."

Raven's insides squirmed. The uncomfortable? What could she mean?

"Go on."

"Well, why didn't you like me? At first? And why are you being my friend now?" Mariana asked, "Or trying at least." She added.

"I can't explain it Mariana," Raven, deciding to be truthful, said, "I guess I was afraid of being replaced. And then you had _psychic powers_, and I thought I was going to be replaced without a doubt, but…I don't think that anymore. And there was also the whole Terra thing. But I realize you're not Terra," _I think_, thought Raven. " Because you have information that I can access. We do know something about you, not just your name. And also, I feel good around you. You do exert a certain…_happy_ aura. A loving aura. Tell me, are you Italian or Tamaranean?" She attempted a joke.

"Yes, I'm Italian, but not completely. But also, who is Terra?" Mariana knew part of the story, but not all of it.

"Well…Terra was a girl with the power over the earth. She could throw pebbles, but she could also create destructive earthquakes. She had a secret, and it was that she wasn't always in check with her powers. She flitted back and forth from the team for a while, but then she became a permanent member. She also became Beastboy's object of affection for a while." Raven stiffened at this part. "But she betrayed us to Slade, our main enemy at the time. She created a huge earthquake and tried to destroy Jump City, but in the end, she saw the light. Beastboy helped guide her to it," She said bitterly. "She tried to reverse what she had done, and she ended up turning into a rock. A statue in honor of her _heroic_ deed." She drawled the word "_heroic_" with distaste, as if it were the exact opposite.

"Wow. That's deep. And sad. I didn't know that. That's why Robin and the others were cautious?"

"Yes."

"Do they think I'll be another Terra?"

Raven didn't asnwer.

"Well, I promise you I won't be another Terra."

"Sure"

"Really. Look. I've been trying out my powers a bit, and I managed to make a picture of a spider and scare Beastboy when I tapped his shoulder."

"Right. He hates those."

"So let me show you…me."

Mariana took Raven's hand and place it on her forehead. The surrounding tables looked at them like they were insane. Raven closed her eyes, and so did Mariana. Images of Mariana's youth, and her life flitted into her mind. Images of her life now, and before. Before the Titans, after the Titans. Her small crush on Beastboy before the Titans. Her friendship with him now. Her small want for something more. Her gratefulness. Her absolute goodness. She was pure as a dove. Raven put down Mariana's hand.

"That's too much. Thank you, but I feel like I've been imposing."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

They both looked at the table awkwardly.

"Here. Let me show you."

Raven placed Mariana's hand into her hands. "Now let me show you, and let your mind turn it into images."

Mariana did so. She saw Raven's birth. The prophecy. Her feelings of hatred. Her mind. Her fear of the prophecy. Her being the portal. Becoming the portal for Trigon. Her fear for her friends. Her fear of her inner hatred rising again. How she conquered her prophetical fate. And something about Beastboy, but Raven let go of her hand at that. More like threw it. _Ouch._

"We should go now.." Raven said embarrassedly. She hadn't meant for that to be shown…


	9. These Little Titans went Shopping

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter is for **Violets in Shadow** (FF user/ awesome reviewer in PM) and **ALI!!** (non-user)

Have fun with the continuation of the fluffy chapter before. It goes on till the ball guys. Get used to it.

BTW sorry if this bores you, but i just wanted to get the dress descriptions in, and i had the whole day, but don't worry, Halloween will be here too. And then..the ball fun happens.

I also have sketches, if you EVER want to see them...

_Just putting that out there...for friendly discussion..._

* * *

While Robin and Cyborg were obsessing over the lost hostages, Starfire was in the living room reading Cosmo Girl, 17, and various other teenaged magazines while giggling, Raven was lying in bed reviewing every moment of her "play date" with Mariana while making her book pages turn without noticing, and Mariana and Beastboy were watching Family Guy, where Herbert, a creepy old pedophile in a blue robe, was trying to get Chris into his house.

Beastboy snorted as Chris said something odd and ran away. Mariana slapped the couch as the commercials came on.

"Hahaha. Thanks for introducing that show to me Mari. It was way better than that weird cooking show that's always on…"

"How could you _live_ with that? Oh my god, _this_ is where it's at."

Robin walked in, stressed from a whole day on the phone with the mayor, and the chief of police, and guaranteeing that he and the other Titans were trying very hard to find the lost hostages. He poured himself some coffee from the auto-brewer on the counter.

"Hey! What was wrong with the cooking channel?"

Cyborg walked in, looking exhausted and stressed as well.

"I liked that channel. You know, soon she's gonna get us to buy _HBO Jump City_."

"Duh dude, you _**NEED**_ that channel. You couldn't cook for your life." Beastboy threw out for 'friendly' discussion.

"You did not just go there, _grass stain_. _Nuh-uh_, you did _**NOT**_ just go there! You haven't even tasted my cooking!"

"So, it smells _bad_ enough. And it's got animals in it! You know--"

"-- I've been most of those animals, _dude_?" Raven finished, walking slowly into the room, her book encased in black and hovering above her. She walked up to the counter and started boiling water, reading her book while waiting for it to come to a boil. "I've heard this argument _enough_, can't you two just _**SHUT UP**_?" Her book was thrown onto the wall, where it fell to the ground, dog-eared.

"_Raven_! May you come over to my side of the room, and do the checking out of the dresses so wonderfully pasted in this book of gossip and fashion?" She threw several obvious glances at Mariana and Robin.

Mariana, getting the obvious hint, asked in a loud voice, "Oh right, _speaking_ of dresses…_hmmmmmmmmmm_." She 'hmmmmmed' loudly. "I wonder…" She thought frantically for something distracting. "When _is_ this ball thing, anyways?" She asked with mild interest.

Robin, not getting the hint, grunted and opened the fridge for some peppers to slice.

"I said, _**when's the ball thing going to be, Robin!?**_" Mariana practically shouted at the ceiling.

"**Oh!"** Robin got up from his examining of the strange mould crawling up the fridge and attempting to enter the closed freezer door. "I think…well, this month's October, well…It's in December, so..three months? It sort of an early Christmas thing."

"WHAT? 2 MONTHS? THAT'S _PRACTICALLY **TOMORROW**_!!" Mariana shrieked.

"OH MY, WHAT IS THIS SHRIEKING? IS IT THE SUPPOSED RESPONSE TO ROBIN'S ANSWER?" Starfire shouted loudly.

"Starfire! The ball is _2 months_ away! We need to plan! Come on, we're going to my room, and we're going to look at dresses. In this magazine. And… _Raven's coming_."

----

After somehow pulling Raven into Starfire's girlish room, leaving the boys in awe, seeing a side of Mariana they had never seen before, the girls proceeded to look at magazines. Raven was just making the pages flip, bored out of her mind, while Starfire was exuberantly pointing at dresses and looking animatedly up at Mariana.

Mariana glanced from Starfire to Raven, sighed, and said, "This is never going to work."

"Why not, friend Mariana?"

"For starters, Raven looks like she's going to die of boredom--"

"You _did _drag me here." Raven interrupted monotonously.

"--And we're _never_ going to find any of those dresses sitting in this room."

"Oh, friend Mariana, _are you not suggesting what I am thinking you are suggesting_?" Starfire's voice rose up to a squeal.

"Oh Azar, she's not talking abou--"

"Yes, _I am_, I'm talking about…"

Mariana paused for dramatic effect.

"..._** the mall**_."

----

Mariana had dug through Raven's and Starfire's closets the other day, and had found several pink lacy things in Raven's closet, which surprised her.

Raven had explained, "What do you think Starfire got me all those Christmases?"

To which Mariana seemed to think hard about and said, "You won't have to worry about this Christmas, then."

Walking on the wet boardwalk, shop owners seemed to think they were insane already, what with them walking on the beach when it was raining, to the fact that the three girls were wearing gigantic not-very-inconspicuous-sunglasses. Raven and Starfire needed some for their eyes, but Mariana just wanted to wear hers, because, as she put it, 'she wouldn't ever wear them another time anyways'. Walking into the first shop with remotely nice looking dresses, Mariana glanced at her shopping friends, so different than the ones that accompanied her last year. Or, a few months ago, actually. It was early October, and Mariana had joined the Titans in late August.

Raven, in her dark blue hoodie, hood on (borrowed from Mariana), sunglasses, and black jeans, looked slightly eccentric. Starfire, in her sunglasses, dark blue blazer, filmy dark purple tank top with a ribbon around her ribs, light blue straight leg jeans, and gold flats, looked cute. Starfire immediately took off her sunglasses, alarming the shopkeeper with her green eyes, and Raven took off her hood and sunglasses, causing the shopkeeper to pale and take a deep breath.

"How may I help you today?" The shopkeeper quivered.

Mariana piped up from browsing a bundle of pink dresses almost suffocating her from their…pouffiness.

"We're dress shopping for an event."

The shopkeeper looked confusedly at her, as if to will her to continue on.

"A ball." clarified Mariana.

Raven looked distastefully at all the bright pouffes of pink and red. They were making her sick. I hate pink, she mind-barfed.

Starfire almost exploded with joy when she walked in, and was throwing everything about at high speeds. Rushing into a dressing room with several pink ensembles, and a few blue ones, Mariana turned from a rack of dresses, and handed her a black dress.

"Try this one too."

Raven looked around helplessly. At least they were alone, with no preppy girls sniggering at her inadequate knowledge of dresses. She walked to a closet of black dresses, a few with fishnet arms. Taking several Gothic ones out, the shopkeeper and Mariana approached her.

"We've been discussing," Mariana started. "And I think a lavender…a Purple Mountain Majesty would be good for you."

"What is that, a sort of dessert?" Raven retorted.

"Well, it's actually a colour. " The motherly shopkeeper explained kindly, ignoring the past retort.

"Do you have it?" Mariana's eyes gleamed excitedly.

"Yes, we do. Only one, we keep it in the back, no one's skin ever looks quite as good in it, but she.." The shopkeeper looked Raven up and down while Raven scowled. " She could be a wonderful exception."

While the shopkeeper went to the back room, Starfire came out in a pink dress. Raven contemplated it, trying to make Star feel better.

"It's very..bright."

"I can say I agree as well!" Starfire shouted with glee, poking at the little roses embroidering the hem.

"Well, maybe..not pink. It's a little…" Mariana trailed off.

"Bright?"

"Yeah." Mariana agreed with Raven. It was…really _bright_. And Star's personality was bright enough for her.

"Shall I do the trying on of the dress which friend Mariana has chosen for me?" Starfire asked exuberantly.

"Yes. It's nice." Raven glanced in what was supposed to be a friendly way at Mariana. Mariana smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling, and her pale skin colouring, bringing out her freckles, which were quite endearing.

Mariana was overjoyed. She and Raven had just had a 'Friend Moment'. She felt like Starfire. Without the floating.

The shopkeeper bustled out holding a sturdy yet dainty looking lavender chiffon dress. It was held up by two thin straps, and was plain, except for the delicate, slightly frilled trim that was the hem of the two layers of the dress bottom, one of which crossed over the other. But it was cut so that it left an 'A' of space in the middle for the wearer's legs, but it was modest, and wasn't a minidress. Raven took it into the change room, hoping the 'A' of space wasn't completely cheap-looking. Luckily it wasn't. The highest it went (leg wise) was around 2 inches above her knees. It wasn't revealing, but it showed she was curvy.

Mariana gasped when Raven came out.

"It looks... **_beautiful_**."

"What were you expecting? A gorilla?" Raven retorted without emotion.

Raven looked in the mirror, and gasped slightly to herself. There was a violet haired beauty lookin back at her, looking slightly shocked. She coloured, watching as a delicate pink entered the reflection's grey cheeks. She looked…good.

"Wait, it's missing something…"

"What?" Raven didn't look away from the--_her _reflection.

"I don't know…" Mariana rummaged around a box labelled, 'EXTRAS'. She pulled out a black faux rose. She pinned it on the dress where the strap connected with the dress.

Raven looked back into the mirror. It looked…Better. The rose expressed her history, her personality, in a subtle way. Raven turned to Mariana, and hugged her.

"Thank you."

At this moment, Starfire came out of her change room in the black dress Mariana had offered her. It was long, satin, and ended on the ground, and was sleek, and hugged her body until mid thigh. It's hem disconnected from the dress in to a graceful light blue and grey ribbon that crossed at the bottom of her neck. It was embroidered with a single crystal, small, at the spot where the ribbons crossed over. It was…simple and elegant.

Seeing her reflection, and seeing Mariana and Raven hugging, Starfire said, "Perfect!" while she beamed into the mirror.

"But what of you, friend Mariana?"

Mariana turned to the shopkeeper, who was also beaming at their success.

"Do you have anything in…green?"

****

After dress shopping, Mariana found the perfect shoes for everyone at the shoe store conveniently placed near the dress shop. Raven's were a delicate lavender blush and had a ribbon to hold her ankles, Starfire's were simple, but every strap was glittering with small clear gems. Mariana's were white, simple, and had no straps.

Accessories were next. After they had finished, Raven couldn't help but have fun and smile as Starfire got her cotton candy wet in the rain, and still ate it, but rather sloppily.

**They bought (everything from the whole day):**

3 dresses

3 pairs of shoes

A chunky lime green bracelet, with some white streaks in it (Mariana)

The black rose (Raven)

A thin jade bracelet (Raven)

A think silver rope (Star)

A few dark hoodies

A lot of t-shirts

3 pairs of sneakers

3 pairs of flats

A few jeans

A few tank tops

A few skirts

_And Robin paid for them all_.

Beastboy and Cyborg had protested, but Robin had quieted them with this reasoning.

"Look at Mariana and Raven. Would you pay this much for them to get along for_ just one day_?"

It seemed everyone was ready. The boys had their tuxes somewhere, gathering dust, and waiting.


	10. Meet The Parents

**A/N:**Sorry, but I'm not writing about the ball JUST yet. I'm still fixing and tweaking THAT storyline…*sigh* it's going to be a long day…Extra French homework…and…MIDTERMS OF DOOM. Well, that and one of those marks is gonna be one I submit to universities…so….No pressure, right? EXTREME MATH HW.---- Test, see?

Also, this chapter was totally forced, sorry if it sucked totally bad, the next is about the ball. I just wrote this…as a filler…sort of.

BTW, I may not be updating around the week after Valentines Day, because…midterms..

also, this chapter is slightly based on the life Mariana left.

"Adelante!" Shouts **C** from her drawing of duckies.

* * *

Mariana had been anticipating today for a while, and as she lay in bed, procrastinating the moment she would have to get up, and tell her friends, perhaps excite Starfire, and totally annoying the hell out of Robin. Her family, had wanted to meet her team-mates, the people she had been missing school to save the city with. In fact, if it weren't for them, her school grades would've dropped long ago. Thank goodness for Cyborg, with his technological knowledge, and medical knowledge as well. Thank god for Starfire, who was also learning, and would benefit from photocopies of Mariana's homework. They would do their homework together and lessen the strain.. Thank god for Raven, who knew bits about different religions and histories. Thank goodness for Robin, who knew just about everything. Thank goodness for Beastboy, who stayed up late with her and glued things crooked.

Beastboy…Mariana let her mind linger on that one image. Her best friend here perhaps. And he had been the reason she had joined this different, new, wonderful lifestyle. She felt at home here, and around him. She also felt she could be herself, but she also really liked him. Like really. But then, when you liked someone, weren't you supposed to feel awkward around them?

She pondered that for a while, listening to the sounds of a window being opened downstairs, and looking out her huge square window. The one for Terra apparently. Because Terra had always liked the ocean. But then, Mariana had always liked the ocean too…

Mariana sighed and got up, rumpling her sheets, which were…you guessed it, green. It wasn't that it was for Beastboy, but that she actually did like green. Any green, maybe even…puke green. Well, not puke green.

Mariana scratched her shoulder, encased in the soft woolly thing that was her pyjamas. Her pyjamas were white, and had little…blue ducks on them. Beastboy had teased her for them once, and she had hit him with a pillow. Mariana put on her costume, glancing at the other clothing in her closet. Clothing she didn't use too much anymore.

Walking down the stairs to the dining/living room, Mariana saw that Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Star were already up. The only one not here was Beastboy. Oh well, he wouldn't miss much. She could tell him later.

"Hello friend Mariana, wonderful morning!" Starfire cried with glee, her usual bright self.

"You mean 'good morning'?" Raven added dryly from her spot on the couch, reading a horror novel.

"Good morning Star. Raven. Robin. Cy." Mariana nodded at them. "Guys, I have some important news."

Everyone looked up, even Raven, who had only recently taken to listening to Mariana.

Mariana took a deep, shaky breath.

"My parents, they want to meet you guys."

"Oh, _how joyous_! Shall we meet your many siblings as well?" Starfire clapped with glee, almost falling over, but cathcing herself and hovering instead.

"That's cool, when?" Robin asked, grinning.

"Halloween?"

"Hmmmm, usually a day for crazy voodoo criminals…but…that should be fine. But you should tell them that duty comes first."

"Yeah. My parents wanted Halloween because I have a little sister, and a little brother, and they're both really young, so they don't want them running around too much, but this will be their first Halloween, and…yeah."

"Their first Halloween, really?" Raven asked with mild interest.

"Yep" Mariana said proudly. "They're 4 and 5. The little boy is four. The girl is five."

"Alright, lets see if Uncle Cyborg can teach them some nice gaming."

"That's nice, can the boy walk yet?"

"Yep."

"That's cool, I can show him some little moves. See if it's inherited." Robin looked thoughtful.

"First Halloween, that's interesting. Do they scare easily? Halloween sometimes has me…'_freaky_'." Raven mentioned.

"Erm, well, I guess they scare as much as 4 year olds do." Mariana shrugged.

"Okay, I'll have to meditate. Halloween's only tomorrow." Raven said professionally.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow night."

"What shall we wear? Shall we go on yet another spree of the shopping??" Starfire asked, eyes agleam at yet another chance to go shopping.

"Nah, we're superheroes. We'll just wear our costumes." Cyborg pointed out gamely.

"Yeah, that should be fine. They're excited enough to actually see you guys, so that should be--"

"What? Having a meeting without me?" Beastboy walked in, yawning.

A collective groan rang out.

"Now we have to say it _again_."

They explained to him again, but for some reason, it took longer than the original discussion. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that Beastboy was busy yawning loudly and distracting Raven from her book, which she had returned to when he had come in. After explaining, everyone had breakfast, and Robin said he'd go out for some decorations, Starfire giggled gleefully again, and flew into her room mumbling about presents, Raven went to meditate in her room, Cyborg went on to wash the dishes, and Mariana went to call her mother and arrange plans. All this left Beastboy to pester Cyborg for the Whole. _Entire_. **_Morning._**

******

The next day, Starfire, Mariana, Robin, and Beastboy went on an insane decorating spree. Bats lined the ceiling, which was very high up, so Beastboy had to turn into a pterodactyl and haveMariana sit on him, taping things up. This didn't really work, because Beastboy kept titlting and trying to joke around, but really just scaring Mariana's pants--err, skirt off. Starfire, meanwhile, was hovering a little lower than them, and putting up pumpkin posters everywhere, and Robin was carving several pumpkins on the counter. Cyborg was baking Pumpkin pie, and pumpkin seeds, and was making turkey and tofurkey (sp?). Raven was meditating all day.

----

That evening, an few hours before Mariana's family was coming, Starfire had something to say.

"Friends, I have spent the entirety of last night creating small costumes for everyone!"

"Really Star? That's…great?" Beastboy said warily.

"That's cool, lets see them!" Mariana chirped, nervous about tonight.

Starfire flew up into her room, and came down a few seconds later with a big bag. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the dining table, and distributed their 'costumes' to them.

Robin received a bat mask, Raven received a pair of black, Gothic, lacy wings that had the shape of bat wings, Mariana had a pair of delicate fairy wings, and Starfire had butterfly wings for herself.

"Whoa, Star, where'd you get all the material, and how'd you learn to do all this?"

"I had many teachers and lessons of the sewing action, as it is a great traditional skill passed through the generations of my Tamaranean ancestry. The material I have bought before for emergencies."

"What about me?" Beastboy asked in a small voice, feeling left out.

"Oh, friend Beastboy, I have this!" Starfire pulled out a blonde wig.

"Wha-"

"And this!" Starfire picked up a pair of bird wings. "Store bought, but I did not think friend Beastboy would need costumes, you are a shape shifter, yes?"

"Yeah, that's true. Hey Cy, take the wig, I won't need it." Beastboy taunted.

"Awww, that was _low_!" Mariana said.

Cyborg put on the wig and everyone doubled over in laughter.

Then, Beastboy asked, "So who's going out to rent the movie?"

Everyone automatically looked at Mariana, the only normal looking human (Robin didn't count because he never took off his mask for _anyone_).

"Fine..." Mariana sighed in defeat. She ran up to her room to get dressed in normal clothing. Dashing down to grab her coat in a lime green TITANS t-shirt (From before, her friend had made it) and black jeans, she saw Beastboy looking slightly anxious.

"Don't worry, the kids will love you." Mariana reassured him.

----

In the video store, Mariana was stuck between several choices. PeeWee's Playhouse (a completely scary for children, and maybe even teens movie), The Ring (Too scary? Or were her siblings going to be too distracted by her team-mates to notice a creepy girl with long hair and pruny fingers rising out of a tub?), SAW 3 (Now that she thought about it, no way.), Wicked Scary (The other Titans had wrned her against this movie), Prom Night (The ORIGINAL! *shiver*), Scary Movie 3 (Beastboy's choice!), or a Barney's Halloween Special. Deciding to rent them all, the last one for tonight, and the others for the next day, in which the Titans planned to have an all day movie fest (When villains weren't attacking the city).

Lining up for the check out counter, Mariana glanced around her. All around, people were hurrying to secure last minute scary-movie rentals, desperate to liven up their parties. Moving ahead, one person at a time, Mariana sighed again.

----

Finally reaching her turn, Mariana noticed that she knew the person behind the counter.

"Lane! Oh my gosh! How've you been?"

Lane had been one of her close friends, not best, but close.

"Mariana! Dude, I never thought I'd see you ever again!"

"Yeah! I joined the Ti-"

"-Tans, yeah, I heard. So..."

"Yeah. When did you quit the supermarket thing?"

"Oh, last last week, it didn't work out too well. I threw a mango at this one lady..." Lane rambled on, rubbing his mussed up mohawk.

"Oh, wow, hope she didn't sue. So how is your band doing?"

"Great. We've got a gig in this club and all."

"Nice, I've _gotta_ come see you guys sometime."

"Say, Mariana? You wanna...Go out sometime?"

Lane had been known for his spontaneity.

"Nah...No offense Lane, but...I think I'm too busy for that. And I think I've got my eye on _someone else_."

"Well, anytime, Mari. I always liked ya, ya know? You're a _ballin_' girl. _Dope_."

Lane usually started to not make sense anymore after he said 'dope'. Seeing disgruntled shoppers, Mariana ended their conversation quickly and left the store.

******

Ding Dong.

A brief knocking.

Mariana woke from her trance. Her parents were here. Her judgemental parents. Who hadn't been too happy with 6 teens living together, but still complied. Her sweet siblings.

Babbling voices filled the room out front. The sitting room.

_Here we go._

----

"Mom! Dad!"

Mariana ran to her parents, her fairy wings bouncing slightly. Beastboy was hunched over next to them, entertaining her sister by turning into a kitten, a puppy, and then himself, narrating and acting out a story. Raven stood awkwardly in the corner, trying not to make the pumpkins twitch _too_ much. Cyborg was preparing the dinner after having greeted her parents, Starfire was hugging her brother, dazzling him with her brilliant green eyes, and Robin was watching with mild interest, especially with a _slightly_ envious look at Mariana's little brother..

"Honey! It's so nice to finally meet your team-mates. Have you been behaving? Cleaning after yourself? Is your room messy?" her mom asked sternly.

"Oh, you've gotta see my room, it's got a huge window, and it's so big, and I _actually_ clean it, and see this?" Mariana pointed at her 'costume'. "This is what I wear all the time, and---"

"A _mini-skirt_? That's not too _appropriate_…"

"Well, that's okay, because I've got these--"

"**_Much_** too short. _And showing so much **leg**_!"

"--leotards and stockings and fishnets, and all in my room, and--"

"_Has this been taking from your schoolwork_?"

Mariana sighed. This was going to be a **long** evening.

----

"_Mmmmm_, Uncle Cyborg, this is tasty!" Exclaimed Mariana's little brother.

"Thanks buddy." Cyborg grinned, while shooting a smug look at Beastboy.

"Mmmmmm, Cyborg, do you cook for the _entire_…team?" Asked Mrs. Krandall, Mariana's mother, while wiping her mouth.

"Ummm, yeah. Why?" Cyborg replied, holding back a belch when he remembered they had guests.

"Well, do you know about nutritional values?" She asked.

"Ummm, well, I--" Cyborg scratched his head.

"We want our daughter eating the _proper, healthy_ foods when growing up." She glanced at her husband.

Cyborg almost snorted. Healthy, right. He thought back to the stash of chips, brownies, cookies, and much much more in the pantry.

"Mom, _everything's_ healthy. It's _fine_." Mariana tried to reassure her mother.

"That reminds me, Mariana, I never quite approved of this tofu stuff. Why can't you eat meat like _**normal **_teens?"

"Mom. Please. I like being vegetarian. _Beastboy's vegetarian_." Mariana half pleaded.

"Yes, about him, your father would like to speak to the male Titans after dinner."

"Mom. You're _kidding_."

"_**Do not use that tone with me young lady**_." Her mother said sternly.

Mariana's shoulders slumped with defeat. Her little brother threw a piece of turkey at Robin while her little sister and Starfire giggled.

----

"Boys, we're here about Mariana."

"_Yes, sir_." Said the male Titans. Beastboy saluted, holding back a grin.

"We, Mrs. Krandall and I, want you to watch over Mariana, but…on **_NO_** conditions, ever lay a _single finger_ on her, you **HEAR ME**?"

"_YES SIR_!"

Mr. Krandall glared at them a moment longer and left the living room and into the kitchen where Mariana was waiting with her face as red as a tomato. Starfire was looking slightly giggly, and Raven was making magic encased cutlery float for the children.

----

The door closed behind Mariana's family.

"Guys, I'm really really sorry for what they did. Oh my god, I'm so--"

Beastboy chose this moment to burst out laughing.

"'Don't lay a finger'…hahahahaha, Mariana, your dad…haha…does he know you're _fighting criminals_?"

"Well, yes. They're just a _bit judgemental_, and…"

"Mariana, it's okay. We don't mind. It doesn't change the way _we_ think about _you_." Raven said, sensing Mariana's feelings of embarrassment, shame, and regret.

"Yeah. You're still **Mariana**, the _Teen Titan_. It doesn't change who **you** are. _**You** change who **you** are_. **_Your _**actions."

Raven and Mariana both felt Robin may've been referring a bit to Terra when he said this.

"Thanks guys." Mariana's face brightened up.

"The kids were cute too." Beastboy grinned goofily at Mariana, winking.

"Yes! They were most adorable! Much like children of X'hal!" Starfire squealed, soon reaching a high frequency that only dogs could decipher.

"But Mariana? Just…Maybe they don't really need to visit_ too_ often." Robin grinned sheepishly.


	11. The Ball

Raven pulled and attempted to flatten her two curled bangs with a large brick she kept in her room. _Ugh_, she thought, _are these accursed things ever going to uncurl?!_ She encased the brick in dark energy and slammed it down hard on her hair. Lifting the limp pieces with a hopeful look on her face that soon turned into a scowl, she gave up, letting them fall back to their original places, framing her grey face. _Why am I doing this again? I've got no one to impress... _She fastened the black rose onto her dress, tied on her heels, and slid open her door, revealing an impatient Mariana, all ready, and dressed in bright green.

Mariana had been waiting all night for Starfire (_duh_) and...Raven. _Unnatural_. But together, the two girls waited another 20 minutes for the red-haired alien to come out of her room, the image of elegance, but still looking like she would start doing cartwheels any minute. _Let's not have that minute_, Mariana thought.

Together, they walked downstairs.

* * *

"God, what's taking them _so_ long!?" Beastboy flailed, messing up his carefully slicked hair.

"Yeah, I mean, _normal _girls, it's _normal_…but this is** _Raven_** we're talking about!" Cyborg agreed.

"But this is also Starfire." Robin added.

"That's true." Cyborg agreed.

"Still, we don't want to be--" Beastboy gazed at the doors opening with a look of awe. "_Wha-wha-wha-wha_…"

Starfire, Raven, and Mariana stood in their dresses. Raven in her lavender one, her hair left down, but the bangs looking... worn... appeared… bored. Starfire, in her sleek black one, her hair pulled into an elegant bun, looking insanely happy. Mariana was positively shining in her emerald, yet neon-bright, green cotton Marilyn Monroe style halter dress, which was higher cut at the chest (her parents, and the mayor, were going to be there. And she's just not that kind of girl…), it had a strip of tight white material from below her chest to her waist, making her look curvy. Her hair was shorter, held up by gel, and styled into a classic bob. She resembled a cross between Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe. And some crazy green-obsessed girl. Her wrist held one big lime green bracelet, and her heels were white.

The boys had to rub their eyes. No frickin' way. **No**. **_Frickin_**'. **_Way._**

"**_Raven_**? _Mariana_?" Beastboy sputtered.

"_St-Star_?" Rob stuttered.

"Whoa." Cyborg's jaw fell open.

"You guys…look great!" Beastboy squeaked. "And you got your hair touched up!!"

He reached out to touch Mariana's hair. An orange hand slapped his away softly.

"Do _not_ touch her hair. It is…how you Earth people say, '_Done_'."

"Shall we go to the ball?" Mariana asked in a goofy acccent.

"We shall." Beastboy answered in an English accent.

* * *

The Mayor's daughter, Perry Lucinda, and the chief of police's son, Luke Patrick, sat beside each other. They were best friends, seeing as almost every meeting their fathers had attended, were usually spent together, lumping the two teens, children then, together. Perry had black hair, fair skin, and was tall, broad, statuesque and bold. She wore a Greek style white dress, loose, with a simple gold ropes cinching her waist, but accentuating her gracefully curvy figure. She had deep blue eyes. Luke was white-blonde, and quite handsome too, his face thin, and his chin pointed. His eyes were an icy blue. He could look very dashing, or quite mischievous, good or bad. He wore a simple grey suit, enhancing his looks.

It was at this moment, Luke downed his glass of champagne, and leaned over to Perry, practically his sister.

"Perry, really, next time, convince your father to get some REAL champagne. This…is the drink of _toddlers_." He practically spat with distaste.

"Luke, Luke, Luke, since when did you care about that? Wasn't the latest thing on your mind some lecherous plot? Oh please, do tell." She said dryly, swatting him away.

"Perry, please, let's be nice."

Luke eyed her champagne.

Perry, who didn't really drink champagne at formal occasions, pushed it toward him.

"Have it."

Luke sipped from it daintily, his pinkie sticking out.

"Who's caught your eye this time?" She asked, eyeing the crowd of people streaming in.

"I don't know yet. Today, I'm going for something a little... _different_."

"I don't know, Dora DeWitt looks pretty **different** today." Lucy was indeed looking different. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, and several bangles and her ankle boots had some white dots on them. _Hippie_, Perry thought.

"Errr…" Luke pretended to contemplate. ".._**No**_."

"Hmmmm." Perry swirled her olive in a glass of water.

"Oh, my, do we have new arrivals." Luke's eyes lit up at the sight of the Titans.

"Oooh, that masked one looks cute." Perry leaned closer, trying to see him clearer. She gold ballet shoe-plad feet squirmed a little at the prospect of a different dance partner rather than several old men.

"Oh, the girls are all so…different. Exactly the different I was looking for." Luke said, eyeing them, and patting his pocket…that _did_ look at bit bulgy…

_What was that clinking sound?_

* * *

"Wow, Beastboy, have you ever seen _so many_ people?"

"Yeah, last time Johnny Rancid knocked something over." Beastboy joked.

Mariana gave him a shushing look.

"I hope it doesn't make me a bad person if I'm really glad my parents aren't coming…they couldn't make it, my mom texted me in the car."

"Too bad." Robin grinned.

"Well, Mariana, just let me say, you look _spectacular_ tonight." Beastboy said in an English accent, twirling an invisible moustache, and pulled her chair out for her.

"Why thank you, Beastboy." Mariana sat down, beaming.

Beastboy's seat suddenly slid out as well. (Suspiciously encased in black.)

"I _swear_ I didn't do that." Mariana said, hands up, in a gesture of innocence, while she looked for the source.

"I did that." Raven said mysteriously. She felt…like being cheerful today. So her powers were a little trigger happy. Odd. Raven smiled inwardly, causing her fork to shake.

"Umm, thanks?" Beastboy squeaked. He plopped down.

"No problem." She said dryly, taking out her own seat. _No one ever pulls a seat out for me_, she thought bitterly, cutting through her happy haze.

----

Robin was holding the chair out for Starfire, while Cyborg seated himself, rather grumpily too.

"Thank you…_Robin_." Starfire left out the 'friend' part, hoping Robin would notice.

"Ehh, you're welcome, Star." Robin said, sweating a little. He pulled his tie out a little. Breathing room.

Starfire smiled a dazzling smile at him. Robin felt his knees go weak, and he almost fell into his seat beside her.

"Umm, Starfire, errr…Tonight…You…" Robin trailed off, realizing the rest of the team was ogling him. "You look really nice tonight?" He ended it like a question.

Starfire's smile dimmed a little, but she smiled anyways. "Thank you _Robin_!"

"So when's the food come? I'm starving. I hope they have vegetarian." Beastboy's eyes glinted hungrily.

"I do ponder when the dancing shall begin." Starfire's green eyes flashed excitedly. She floated a centimetre above her seat, hoping no one would notice her reason for being excessively happy: Robin's foot was touching hers.

Thank god for tight budgets. Small tables.

"I just hope the Mayor thinks we're taking those kidnappings seriously enough. I've tried everything, but the girl and her mother don't remember anything. They just remember something about bird and everything getting dark. It's just so odd. And how they turned into those grey girls. It not li--"

"Robin, this ball is _not_ going to turn into a team discussion. We're going to have fun. We spent enough money for this anyways." Mariana reminded Robin, winking. "So, just when do I get my special mention?"

"In time." Robin grinned at her.

"See those glasses on the table? They're filled with some sort of drink. _Alcoholic_? Better not ask…" Beastboy laughed mischievously. "But when you go up, you get to toast, so everyone who's special this year gets to be recognized and toast with the audience. I looked this all up. Every year, the Mayor gets really tipsy. Like really tipsy. Like, once, a few years back he--"

Beastboy was cut off by a shadow passing over their table.

The Mayor, the Police Chief, and their teenaged 'children' had come to greet the Titans to their first ball in a few years.

"Robin, my boy, you've grown up very well. Training hard?" The mayor punched his arm playfully, fully not achieving what he was aiming for: Fake chumminess.

"Oh, I'll bet he's working very _hard_." Said a dark haired beauty at his side.

"Oh I'll bet _you_ hope so." retorted the white-blonde boy, who was very dashing indeed.

"Mayor Lucinda." Robin said, keeping a straight face and hoping everyone else was as well.

"Ah, you haven't been properly introduced!" The Police Chief said grandly.

"This is my daughter Persephone Lucinda." The Mayor said proudly, swelling up like a robin.

"Hi, I'm Persephone Lucinda, Call me Perry." She purred, batting her lashes at Robin, much to the fury of Starfire, who's eyes seemed to emanate light…

"And this is my son, Lucas Patrick." The police chief said proudly, clapping his son on the back.

"Luke. Delighted…" He said, running his eyes over all the female titans, "…To meet you."

"Oh, look! Here comes Luna DeWitt! And her err-- _interesting_ daughter…" The Mayor trailed off, slightly flustered.

"Hello! Mayor, Chief, Titans!" Luna DeWitt, a regal but sultry looking woman, who's hair was a rich brown and grey. She winked at the boys.

"Have you met my daughter, Pandora--" She caught a small glare from her daughter, "--Dora" She corrected, "--Devonne DeWitt ? She's been quite excited to meet you."

Luna waved her arm majestically toward a girl with rich brown, with natural silver and gold highlights. Her hair was braided into what seemed to be…a lot of braids, and each one had a brightly coloured ribbon weaved in as well. They looked like much neater, and more feminine versions of dreadlocks. She was wearing a bright yellow neck dress, with a thick purple belt on her hips. The belt had a large orange flower in it's center. Her tights, which were black, had small dark purple flowers adorning them. She wore small purple pleather ankle boots, with little sunflowers painted on them. She looked _quite_ eccentric.

"Hi, Dora DeWitt. _**Please**_ don't use my middle name, then I sound like a tongue twister. Pleased to meet you all. Mariana! Oh my, must be _great_ to be a new member." Dora shook everyone's hands, gazing unabashedly deeply into their eyes with her green flecked brown ones, as though searching for something. When she reached Raven, she pulled her into a slightly intimate handshake.

"I need to speak to a female Titan in the bathroom after the speeches." She whispered urgently, her daisy-clad nails clutching.

After she let go, Dora locked eyes with Raven again, and Raven nodded slightly.

"Luna here donates a _great_ deal to the justice system, and she's a Supreme Court Judge as well." The Mayor said.

"And my daughter _loves_ charity events. Especially…_saving the environment_." Luna said the last bit with disdain.

Dora glared subtly at her mother. There was an awkward silence.

"_So_, lets get eating, eh?" The mayor said amiably. "Erm, well, your table has some room…so…"

"Lets have all the teens move to our table. It's larger, and they can talk. We'll take this one." Luna winked again, and motioned for them to go. She waved at several other men and women to join her.

* * *

"_Alright_, a bigger table!" Beastboy said, throwing his fist in the air.

"Calm down, they didn't even give you Coke yet." Mariana nudged him.

"Don't mess up the tux. I need to be all ready for the ladies." Beastboy slicked his hair back obnoxiously.

"Beastboy, the only eligible girls here are probably three times your age." Raven glanced around, taking in the old widowed women who so liked to donate to the government in exchange for invitations to grand balls.

Beastboy looked sheepish.

"I like older women..."

"Guys, don't argue." Robin chastised.

"So, Dora, what do you do?" Cyborg tried to make small talk.

"I go to private school. It's_ terrible_." She emphasized the 'terrible', glancing at Perry and Luke. "But they would know too, they go there."

"Really?" Cyborg looked genuinely interested.

"Yes, I also like to paint and make clothing. And I like painting. Did I say that?" She said dreamily, tapping her nails on her glass of water.

"So, you like going out? Movies? Aquariums? Theme parks?"

"Oh, yes, I like the nightlife very much. And the daylife." Dora said with a straight face.

"Hah, good one, daylife.." Beastboy said from the other side of the table.

"Well, if you wanted, we could go see a movie. Your choice."

"You're too kind." Dora said with a winning poker face, revealing no emotion. Sh could've given Raven a run for her money. "My mother asked specially for vegetarian food, I'm a vegan, see, and apparently there were a few more who were. Are you?" She asked, looking at Cyborg.

"No.." Cyborg looked flustered. His attempt at flirting didn't seem to be going well. Sooner or later, Beastboy would burst out about his dislike for vegans.

"I am, and so is Mariana." Beastboy burst out. Cyborg sighed in relief.

"That's great, they can just give us the food. No one else is vegetarian, I suspect."

----

"So, Robin, do you ever take that mysterious mask off? It's so…_alluring_." Perry looked up at him from her eyelashes.

"Nah, I like it." Robin grinned stupidly, charmed by Perry's smile.

"Oh you _really_ should. It must be stuffy. What about baths? Wouldn't you _take it off_ with your _clothes_?" Perry's eyes looked Robin up and down. "Could I…_Take it off_?" She breathed, smiling seductively.

Robin gulped, sweating again. _Give a guy a break_, he thought, seeing Starfire fuming.

"_Uhh, n-n-no…It-it-it uh..uh_.." He pulled at his collar for air.

Starfire cut in.

"It protects Robin's identity. It is _his_ decision whether he wishes to keep his mask on. None of the Titans have seen his eyes. So perhaps you should _stop_ trying to take it off."

Starfire's eyes glowed madly, her voice obviously struggling for calm. Raven put an assuring hand on Star's, whose hand went black, and her eyes dimmed.

"Well, maybe _I'm_ an _exception_…" Perry trailed off, looking into Robin's 'eyes'.

Starfire fumed.

----

Luke gave all the female Titans a once over. Deciding to go around the table, he spoke to Starfire first.

"Oh, I hear you're a _great_ fighter. And an alien. From where?"

"Oh, thank you. I am from Tamaran." Starfire blushed. Robin darted a nervous glance at Luke.

"Oh, and do most girls from Tamaran stun human men with their beauty? Or is it just _you_? Or is it just _me_?" He said, without a trace of humor.

"Oh…why…thank you." Starfire blushed deeper, floating in her seat. Her eyes shone with giddy embarrassment.

"Wonderful to meet you, anyways." He said smoothly, seeing Robin turn an eggplant shade of purple.

"That _can't_ be healthy…" He said to Robin.

Moving on, he turned to Raven.

"I hear you meditate. Where do you learn your methods?"

"The monks of Azarath." Raven said, shooting him a death-glare. She knew what he was up to, and he was never going to soften her up. Beastboy stopped talking to Mariana for a second and turned to listen.

"Really? I wish I could go there. But I did go to China, and I studied with the monks there."

"Really." Her voice betraying a hint of interest.

"Really. I could show you. It might help. I hear you powers are a little…unstable? When emotions run high." Luke continued smoothly.

"Hmmm. Did your father tell you?" Raven replied curiously.

"Oh yes. You're _very_ interesting. And you're an empath?"

"Yes."

"If the emotions in here are too…_unsteady_..**I** can always _escort_ you outside."

"Oh, that's fine." Raven encased her fork in magic and floated it toward Beastboy, who was trying to use his candle to set fire to his napkin. She poked him in the arm, cusing him to drop his napkin, setting it on fire.

"Stop that." She said sternly. She encased the tiny wildfire spreading across his napkin in black and it stopped. His ears drooped. He went back to chatting with Mariana, who had been watching his attempt with rapture.

Luke, seeing that Raven could defend herself, and that Starfire could burn a hole through his chest, or any other part of his body, almost gave up hope.

"So, Mariana, I hear you're new. What can you do?"

"Oh, I don't know, Raven's been teaching me though."

"Really? Can you…'_float_' things?" Raven glared at his use of words.

"No, I just talk with my mind. Stuff like that."

"Oh, interesting. Did you come from anywhere special? Also another alien? My father doesn't have information about you, though I ask him a lot."

"You ask about me? That's…_cool_.." Mariana said, taken aback. _And kinda stalkerish_…she thought.

"Oh yes, you intrigue me." He said smoothly. Finally, one that _can't_ blow my brains out…in a bad way. He tapped the little bottle in his pants pocket.

"I need to be excused. Gotta help check that everything's ready for the speeches." He said, excusing himself.

Now, he could start.

----

"Well, anyways, about that mo-" Cyborg started, but the mayor had just gotten up on his podium, ready to speak.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, teens, and…Titans." He said, shooting their table a wink. "Tonight's ball is on the great efforts of all the hard working people active in the Justice system. Just not the criminals." he joked, chuckling. "Anyways, we gather here…." He droned on for what seemed to take hours.

* * *

"…Thank you, Chief Patrick, for an update and a thanks for all our hardworking crime fighters. And now, for the first time in several years, the Teen Titans, a wonderful branch of crime fighters consisting of gifted youths, has joined us this year! They have recently gained a new member, after these past years. Today, we gather to celebrate her joining! Mariana Krandall, everyone!"

Mariana - who had been dosing off on the table while Beastboy had placed many small objects in her hair, like pieces of her napkin, and her spoon, fork and salad fork- woke up at the sound of her name, and then brushed off the small objects and shooting a glare at Beastboy. She got up and walked to the podium, while the mayor motioned for the others to join her.

"Well, um.." Mariana looked at the crowd, getting woozy. "I joined the Titans..a few months ago, and it was really a fun experience, and it's….really. Umm..uplifting, see, because you get to save people, and make sure the bad guys…and girls, don't ever try it again, because, I care about the people of Jump City. And well, this has been a wonderful experience for me, and I've made so many friends, and made so many people proud." She glanced at the Titans beside her. "I really do owe it all to my fellow Titans, who've been saving Jump City **--**and the world**--** for longer. And especially Beastboy, who really started the chain of events that turned me into a Titan…umm.. _Thanks_." Mariana said awkwardly.

She started to step down, and reached for her drink to toast, but it appeared Beastboy had gotten overexcited at the mention of his name and had taken her glass, the first glass (strategically placed there to reduce the amount of time used to search for one's monogrammed glass) with an M.K. on it, and bounded up the podium.

"Hey everyone, dudes and…girls. _That was Mariana_!!!" Beastboy lifted his glass in the air while everyone followed suit. "And _**GO TITANS! We love Jump City! Yeah**_!" He raised his glass again. Everyone then started sipping their drinks, seeing as the Teen Titans were the last mention of the night.

----

Back at the table, salad had just been served, and even though Perry and Luke were the only ones served champagne (They could get off with underage drinking easily-Luke's father was the chief of police), everyone seemed giddy, especially Beastboy, who was being a little rude, and feeling a little woozy.

"He he, salad, and a fork…" He gazed at his fork lovingly, and started to kiss it. Shamelessly, though he was a little wobbly.

Raven, seeing his improper behaviour, brought the fork away from his mouth and shot him a glare.

"Beastboy, if you don't stop this, I will keep you outside. In the rain. That was really rude."

"Yeah Beastboy, that was really weird too." Mariana said.

"_And_ gross." Cyborg added helpfully.

Starfire was chomping at her salad loudly and exclaiming to Robin about the wonders of dressing. Dora was eating her salad slowly, sniffing each piece, as if the scent of Italian dressing would unlock the secret to life, or a particularily stubborn box, or both. Cyborg was watching her with interest. Perry was giving Robin looks from her salad, and Luke was gazing at Mariana, as if he expected her to do cartwheel or something similar.

_Something's not right_, Raven observed, being so used to spotting odd things, especially after battles, like the way she had spotted Mariana.

* * *

Perry, finishing her salad, started to look pensive. Then, locking gazes with Raven, she got out of her seat.

"Raven, could I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure." Raven said emotionlessly.

They walked over to a large potted palm.

"Raven, I don't want Luke to get in trouble, but I think…" She took a deep breath. "I think he did something with one of your drinks."

"You mean…a date rape drug?"

"I don't think he means to go that far…he's older…and...yeah. Maybe he will go that far, but I don't want anything happening to you guys. Trust me, he's done this before, and I don't want this happening to anyone ever again."

"Then how come no one's ever heard of this? I suspect this would be all over the news."

"His father's the chief of police, of course he'd get off of anything. And the girl didn't press charges, because, well, she woke up."

"When?" Raven asked sharply, not taking her eyes away from the table.

"Right before he was going to do anything. But she knew what was going on, because, usually… When you're in a bed with someone, half naked, but you don't remember the night…And that girl was really nice, and she wasn't a skank.."

"That's interesting. How'd he wriggle out of it?" Raven asked, glancing at Luke, and watching for strange behaviour from the girls, but the only odd behaviour was Beastboy slurping his salad.

"Well, it's just that…he doesn't remember, but he's got a burn mark on his thigh, and it was new from that morning, so everyone thinks…it was…sort of even. She burnt him, and he…_tried_ to rape her. But he doesn't remember being burnt, and she wasn't saying anything."

"Whoa...strange. Okay though, I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks. I really, really…don't wanna be a bad person..." Perry looked guiltily at the ground.

"Well, if you really don't want to, stop flirting with Robin. Starfire's in love with him. And telling me was a good thing. Go flirt with Cyborg, I think he's forgotten what it feels like. He's always yelling about pairings when he's on the computer. Says he doesn't get enough…or something. But yes. Thank you for telling me."

"Okay.." Perry's deep blue eyes looked concerned. "He's…I just didn't want Luke to be a bad guy. But I've got to do something."

"Yes. It's okay. As long as I know now."

" He's like my brother, you know? And I don't want him to end up a pedophile...or in jail...I just couldn't admit it to myself, but I know I had to do something.." Perry trailed off.

Raven and Perry walked back, glaring at Luke, who looked confusedly from Raven to Perry.


	12. Just Dance

**A/N:** WOW, FANFIC IS BACK ON TRACK, WOOT.

Weirdest thing ever. I had just clicked save, and was about to upload, when BAM that 'technical glitch' hit all us fanfic-ers(?).

Anyways....this is a chapter with a few...expected or unexpected surprises?

So...read and enjoy. 5 more minutes....damnit.

* * *

"Let's dance. Everyone up!" The Mayor announced after everyone had finished and were making small talk again. "The teens have a room to their own, with music _they_ like." The mayor added, winking and pointing at a smaller chamber in the city hall. The Titan's table and many other teens got up and headed in that vague direction. Beastboy was stumbling a little.

A DJ sitting in a DJ booth, looking half-crazed from boredom, was sitting in the room.

"I like my beats fast." Volunteered Cyborg.

"I like mine _calming_." Dora said.

_Is it just me, or is she trying to disagree about everything?_ Cyborg wondered.

"Well I like _mine _**playing**, so lets play this music." Perry said.

"Play My Music! I simply _adore_ that song from the Brothers of Jonas!" Starfire shouted gleefully, making a connection.

Everyone groaned loudly.

* * *

**Song: Just Dance- Lady Gaga**

_Red Wine, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

----

There seemed to be a mini-mosh pit forming around the ipod speaker. Starfire gazed at it, standing in the corner, and thought about how much Blackfire would be in the center of that, dancing with her legs intertwined with another boy's.

"Star?" Over the music, Starfire heard her name being called over the music.

"Robin. Hello. I did not notice you."

"Why aren't you having fun? Do your feet hurt?" Robin would've rubbed her feet right here if it would wipe off the sad look on her face.

"Robin…I…I do not….I do not know…I do not know how to dance. Not like my sister did. Not at all."

"Oh." Robin had been worried it was something else. "Well, I can teach you!"

"Really?" Starfire asked, her face breaking out into a huge smile, as if it had been night time and the sun had just began to rise overtop her forehead.

* * *

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

_----_

Raven watched the two Titans. She watched Robin pull Star out of her misery, and start..teaching her how to dance?

Raven couldn't really join in, because emotions were really running high, and there was no way she could dance in there without killing someone. Either way, Raven, like Starfire, didn't know how to dance. And there was no way she was letting that scumbag escort her outside. She needed to meditate and think. All she knew was that she hadn't taken the drug, as far as she knew, Starfire was safe with Robin, and Mariana was safe with Beastboy.

_Beastboy._

The name stirred something in her mind. Something unnamed. Something powerful and dangerous.

_"I need my mirror."_

_

* * *

_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_----_

Cyborg stood beside Dora, who was dancing alone, but strangely enough, she looked fine, like she didn't need anyone.

"You wanna dance?"

She ignored him.

Maybe she didn't hear me.

"_You wanna dance_?" He asked again, louder.

"Yes."

But she made no movement toward him.

"Ummm.."

"I said I wanted to dance. You never specified _with you_."

"You wanna dance _with me_?"

"_Yes_." She smiled at him, and looked as if he were insane to think otherwise.

_

* * *

_

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_----_

Luke danced with Perry, who seemed uptight and her lips were pursed.

"Perry!_ Loosen up!_ Live a little! We're dancing!"

"I_ am_ dancing ." She said crankily.

Luke stopped dancing.

"Do you need some champagne or something? Dust? Perry,_ loosen up!_ Here, have _my_ champagne." He held it out to her.

"Oh, right, all _according to the plan,_ huh? Luke you're such a_ **jerk**._ I'm _not stupid_ enough to take a drink from _**you**." She spat._

She knocked the glass from his hand, and stomped off.

Luke fumbled for it and caught it without breaking, wondering where her sudden ice-queen persona had come from.

_Oh well, might as well kill some more time before it kicks in,_ he thought_._

He made his way through the crowd, mingling with all the girls…

_

* * *

_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm----_

Mariana watched Beastboy try to dance.

"Beastboy, did you sneak some of Luke's champagne or something?"

_"N-n-oooo."_

He stumbled around like a drunk man doing the hula until the song ended.

_----_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_

* * *

_

**Song: Fade Away- Cipes and the People**

_Can't fade away  
The way I feel for you,  
There ain't no word I could say,  
What I do for you,  
And every single day,  
I make it through this game called life,  
It's always filled with pain and strife,  
Reality will cut you like a knife,  
It ain't right._

_But with you by my side,  
We will win the fight  
In the battle of dak and light  
Take my hand hold it tight  
When we dance I feel all right  
By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk, You walk with me,  
Together let the light shine,  
By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk, You walk with me,  
Together let the light shine,_

_Together let the light shine,  
You can't fade away  
Everything we got  
I'm talking about what's inside  
Yes, connection with the heart  
You know it's true  
And nothing's stronger than the power of the youth  
And everything i do is just for you,  
(I do for you), (I do for you)_

_I moved the mountains  
And then I stand up and shout  
And the Earth is out there  
Never in my doubt  
The ability, stability, agility almost high  
You let me know, you let me grow,  
That this feels right_

_By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk, You walk with me,  
Together let the light shine,  
By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk, You walk with me,  
Together let the light shine,_

_The sky is our blanket, the Earth is our bed,  
If you don't know, we'll never be dead,  
Ska la la la la la  
Yeah, yeah...  
Ska la la, Ska la la  
Yeah, yeah..._

_By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk, You walk with me,  
Together let the light shine,  
By your side is where I'll be  
Endless love won't fade you'll see  
When I walk, You walk with me,  
Together let the light shine_

_----_

"Oh, I love _this_ song, lets get your friends, we can all dance together!" Dora exclaimed happily, pushing through the crowd of people and coming back with a pouting and red-eyed Perry, a grinning Luke, a glowing Starfire, a sweaty Robin, a frustrated Mariana, a stumbling Beastboy, and a frowning Raven.

"What's all this about?" Raven frowned even further, looking almost comical.

_"We're_ going to dance!" Dora exclaimed happily. "I_ love_ this song!"

"I don't do reggae." Raven crossed her arms.

"C'mon Rae, it'll be fun." Beastboy said, draping his hands over her and Mariana's shoulders. It was warm. "We can even do the can-can!"

"_Yeah!"_ Dora put her arms around Raven's other side and Cyborg put his arms around her. Robin followed suit on Cyborg, and so Starfire had to take the remaining spot, which led Luke to have to take the spot beside Starfire, and Perry ended up between Luke and Mariana.

Dora, loving her music, did the can-can shamelessly. So did everyone else, except for Raven and Perry. They stood there with their arms crossed, watching everyone.

_

* * *

_

**Song: Sweet Dreams- Eurythmics**

* * *

**Song: Safety Dance- Men Without Hats**

(Beastboy , Mariana, Dora, and Cyborg had a really good time with this one.)

* * *

**Song: Right Round- FloRida**

(Many attempts to rap this were done by Mariana, Cyborg, and the slurring Beastboy.)

* * *

**Song: Lost In Love- Air Supply**

_I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice  
And it dont count for much  
But I'm not letting go  
I believe theres still much to believe in_

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me----_

The first slow song began to play and all the teens got into pairs, excluding a few people. Raven included. Right now, all Raven could think about was the safety of her fellow female Titans. Perry was also standing alone, not dancing, and watching. She didn't want any more damage to be done.

Dora put her arms around Cyborg's shoulders.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. _"With me?"_ She added emphatically, smiling a little, reminiscing the words's last use.

"Is this a peace offering?"

"Yeah." Dora smiled serenely at him.

_Well look at that, she's a diplomat,_ Cyborg thought.

They swayed to the soothing beat of Air Supply.

_

* * *

_

_You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on_

_Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted_

_----_

Robin stepped closer to Starfire. Starfire inched a little closer to Robin. The inched and inched towards each other, unknowing that the other was inching as well, and bumped shoulders.

"Oh, ummm…Star…would you…like..to..dance?" Robin pulled on his collar for what seemed like the 100th time tonight. _Why were ties so tight anyways?_

"Of course, Robin!" Starfire's face broke into a wide, honest smile.

She put her long arms on his shoulder and he put his hands on her hips. She was taller than him, so her hands were angled downwards a little. They swayed for a while (albeit awkwardly), and then Starfire moved in closer. Robin, sweating, resisted the urge to pull on his collar. _101_, he counted in his head. Starfire was now around 2 inches away.

Robin started breathing faster, praying no one could hear him. She looked into eyes...well, his mask, and smiled. A small smile. Then she rested her head onto his shoulder, a slightly awkward feat, considering she was a good ½ inch taller than him. Starfire sighed happily while Robin hyperventilated.

They swayed a bit.

_

* * *

_

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me_

_You know you cant fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on_

_----_

Beastboy was lolling around a bit until Mariana put a firm grip on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"You're going to _stop dancing_ and _start dancing_." She said forcefully.

"Ohh, controlled by the big woman.." Cyborg teased from his spot with Dora.

Beastboy, ignoring Cyborg, put his arms on her waist and he swayed some more, whether from the weird drunken state he was in or to the beat, Mariana didn't know.

"Mariana, you know, you look _really _pretty tonight.." Beastboy said honestly, albeit a little slurred.

"Thanks." Mariana blushed.

"Seriously, and the…speech..thing was_ really _nice too." Beastboy said.

"Thanks Beastboy, that's sweet." Mariana said, blushing a deep shade that only pomegranates could reach.

"You know…_I…re-re-really_ like you." Beastboy stated while stuttering.

"_Wha-huh_?" Mariana blinked several times. "What'd you say?"

"I really like you, Mari." Beastboy said more confidently.

"I..I like you too, Beastboy." She replied unsteadily.

"I mean I really like you Mariana.." Beastboy trailed drunkenly.

"Oh...uh-uh-uhh.." Mariana stuttered, embarassed and pleased at the same time.

"I mean, _you're pretty, you're nice, you're nice, and pretty, and you're nice,_ and you play video games.." He trailed of drunkenly.

"That's…_nice_." Mariana said awkwardly, a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks_._

_"_Yeah...you _are." _Beastboy said, smiling genuinely.

"Okay." Mariana smiled, looking at the ground.

"You know…I think…_I think I'm gonna…"_ He said incoherently.

_"_What?_ Sneeze on m--"_ She started to joke, but was interrupted by something landing on her lips.

Something green. Something that was attached to Beastboy's lower face_. (_**A/N:**_ In case you didn't get the first hint.)_

The song had ended for several moments before they stopped.

_

* * *

You know you cant fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on_

_Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love_

_----_

Starfire gazed deeply into Robin's eyes.

"Robin, I…I have something…to _say." _Starfire declared quietly.

"Yeah, Star?_ Anything,_ sure…" Robin said unsteadily, hypnotized by her green eyes.

"Robin…I…for the past few years I have been under the..._service…_of the Titans…I have felt…_a bond."_ She started, breaking off and starting parts of her sentence.

"Yeah?" He said dazedly.

"I have felt…this bond_…with you."_

_"Me?" _He said rather stupidly for the ingenious leader of the Teen Titans.

"Yes, Robin, _with you."_ She wasn't smiling anymore, she was staring probingly at where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Well…I…"

"I have wondered…."She said slowly, unsure of where to go. "Whether you have felt this_…bond,_ this_…feeling.._for _**me**?_ Is it…_reciprocated?"_

"Umm…" Robin started, also unsure of where to go.

"You _do not _return it, then." Starfire assumed, a hint of hardness in her voice.

"No, Star, it's not like that…_I like you, I really do._ It's just…the team..what if…." He continued, letting his thoughts rush out in barely understandable fragments.

"I see, it may endanger our friendship." Starfire said, the hardness wearing away, but still a little bit in her voice.

"Star, I really don't think that risking our friendship is worth…"

"But, what if _it is?_ Could we not try? We could promise to stay_…friends."_ Starfire said hopefully, her eyes flashing.

"Well…I…Uhh, yes?" Robin said, unsure of what he was agreeing to.

Then Starfire started leaning in toward him, her eyes closed. Robin could see the long black lashes, and her face coming closer, as if in slow motion. A hundred thoughts raced through his mind:

_What if it doesn't work?_

_What if it breaks up the team?_

_What if it kills us both?_

_What if it hurts her?_

_If you say no, it'll hurt her, dimwit,_ his other voice replied snidely.

_Well, if it doesn't disrupt the team,_ he thought helplessly_._

_You know, you're reaaally oblivious,_ another voice chirped.

Echoing Luke earlier, another voice added, _hearing voices isn't healthy._

_But what if it **is** worth it?_

_What if it isn't?_

_Isn't love always worth it?_

_But we're too young for love._

_There's still so much of Jump City to save._

_No one's ever too old or young for love._

_But what if--_

His thoughts, and Starfire's oncoming kiss was interrupted with a loud crash as the song ended.

Robin and Starfire looked up, and Robin sought out the cause of the crash.

Raven, half crazed with fury, had run into the middle of the dance floor. People gasped and ran for the side of the room. Her four narrowed eyes were glowing red, and her hands were glowing black. They crackled with the intensity of something.

Something powerful.

Robin saw what she was looking at, and something clicked in his mind.

_"**NO**!"_


	13. Tonks

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I had so much to write, and then FF had this technical glitch. GOD THAT WAS ANNOYING! Gosh…anyways, ONWARDS WITH THE FANFIC!

Also… I had something to say…

RIGHT.

_CAN ANYONE NOTICE THE GREEK REFERENCES? THE HARRY POTTER SORT OF REFERENCES_? Also, a _HUGE_ Teen Titans reference….CAN YOU SPOT IT? **Place them in your reviews!**

* * *

_That….that…BITCH! That WHORE! AND HIM! Why the hell does **HE**, OF **ALL** PEOPLE, get me to lose complete control of myself? RIGHT NOW? Ugh, stupid little green prick! And that stupid green haired BITCH! God, why DON'T they just go on and leap off the face of the Earth and die happy together? HUH? MY GOD, I HAVEN'T FELT SO ANGRY SINCE MALCHIOR BETRAYED ME!_

Raven would have usually felt a hard twinge of sadness at the mention of Malchior, but now, all she felt was this unknown emotion, throbbing through her mind, her veins, everywhere.

_AZAR, I'LL KILL THEM. HOW CAN THEY BE SO LOVEY-DOVEY, SO FUCKING HAPPY? That goddamn SKANK, that WITCH! Oh my god, she's playing little mind games on him, Azar…**Control…Control**…_

Raven tried to control her unexpected rush of thoughts. _I need to go somewhere quiet, she told herself, just keep it together, you can't lose control here. Do it for the Titans, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy…_She felt her inner demons flare up at the mention of his name. _Okay, not that little green asshole, just for my other friends._

Raven closed her four eyes, willing them away, trying to think happy, calm, serene thoughts, _Starfire thoughts_, she told herself. _Starfire, think Starfire…_

Then, the next song played. _Oh _joy_, what a great time for more stupid love songs,_ Raven thought bitterly.

* * *

**I'm Not That Girl- Kerry Ellis (Wicked in Rock Version)**Raven made her way through the crowd, unknowing that Robin had just shouted at her, unknowing that everyone was back to business, not noticing her, and she didn't notice Dora DeWitt following her.

* * *

Turning blindly and bumping into someone, she opened her eyes, almost gasping with relief that her second pair of eyes had disappeared. She glanced at her hands, making sure they weren't crackling in black and about to blow the punch bowl up. She made her way blindly into the bathroom, pushing the door open and putting her hands on the sink.

_Calm, I need to stay cal--_

_No, I need to FIND THAT_ BITCH!_ I need to GUT HER AL---_

_**YOU NEED TO BE CALM.**_

Raven could almost see the red cloaked figure attempting to break down the locked doors that was her mind.

_Hey, YOU COULD KILL HER! Just go out there and drop the punch bowl on her. It would be very easy_, the red cloaked figure said emotionally. It sounded odd to her ears.

_No, I'm going to calm down in here. Stop trying to get in. We won't let you in_, chimed the few coloured cloaks in her mind. On the inside, not outside the locked door. She imagined them picking at donuts, just to distract herself.

_Just let me in, I won't do anything _too _bad_, crooned the red one.

_We won't let you i---_

_Wait a second, this is insane. A battle over a locked door? Me talking to myself? I need to be ca---_

"Raven!"

"Dora?" Raven turned to see the insanely brightly dressed girl in front of her.

"Yeah, thanks for coming in here. You didn't need to attract so much attention…but I guess you were upset…" Dora went on obliviously, and quite dreamily.

"Oh, I was trying to….Well, forget that, what was so urgent?" Raven said irritably, but inwardly thankful for the distraction.

"Well, I had something _really_ important to tell you, and I don't think I could tell anyone else."

"What is it?"

----

Beastboy slumped to the floor. He had passed out.

"Too much to drink, I'll bet." murmured Luke.

"_Shut your friggin' mouth_, Luke." Mariana and Perry said simultaneously.

Earlier, when Raven had gotten 'freaky', Starfire advised Mariana to stay away, and to just give Raven space.

"She is being like the recently lorfaxed plup'horts of my planet. It is best to give them the '_alone time'_. It will help friend Raven calm herself, see, I understand she must regain power over her abilities, when I once was trapped into her body…" Starfire had rambled on.

"Okay.." Mariana had mumbled before Beastboy passed out.

Beastboy was now gurgling slightly and murmuring random words, like "_Monkeys_" or "_Goat cheese_".

"Do you think…Raven's okay?" Perry asked.

"Yes, I am sure friend Raven will be fine soon!" yelled Starfire over the chorus of I'm Not That Girl.

Perry glanced at Beastboy. It seemed he must've ingested the drug, so she wanted to tell Raven that it was okay, but right now, she was more worried for her newfound friend.

"Okay, but I still think we should check on her…just..later.."

----

"_You can shape shift_?"

"No…My skin…it can..shape shift a little, and it can change colours, and…it can burn things. I could even go invisible."

"So…your skin..can…sort of_..transform_?" Raven was grasping ideas slower due to her…meltdown.

"Yeah. My eyes can change colour and shape too."

"Interesting."

"I don't know if you heard anything, but…you should watch out for that Luke guy. He tried to rape a girl a while back."

"Yes, I know, Perry's already told me."

"Really? Did she tell you it was _me_?"

"No. It was _you_?!" Raven asked, surprised.

"Yes. That was the day…I sort of...found it. Found out about it."

"So…you…were the one who…burned him?"

"Yeah, I burned him. I just got so _scared_, and so _angry_, because…I had _completely forgotten_, and I thought I had been _raped_, and _my clothes_, _half of them were_ gone…" Dora looked hysterical at having to relive her memories.

"Dora…It's okay…" Raven cooed, trying to soothe Dora.

"Yeah…I know..it's just..it makes me so _angry_ that _nothing_ happened to him, because he _threatened _to tell…and…"

"He said he would tell someone? _That he tried to rape you_?" Raven straightened, surprised.

"No, he said he would tell that I was…_special_…"

"What's wrong with that?" Raven asked, slightly offended.

"I _don't _want anyone to know. I _don't _want to end up a child soldier or anything. I know my mom will tell the mayor, or the police. I _don't_ like fighting. But…I know I'll have to. I can't hide this forever. That's why I wanted to talk to _you_. I want…_to be a Titan_. _Not_ a soldier, _not _a cop, a _Titan_. I still want to live a _normal _teenage_ life_. I saw…" Dora stopped her monologue to contemplate mentioning Mariana's name. "…the _new Titan_. She's_ happy_, she's still a _normal _teen. _I want to live like that_."

"Well, Dora...That's…impressive.."

"I guess."

"Could you show me? Your powers, I mean." Raven asked tentatively.

"Okay."

Dora walked by each stall, checking to see if it was empty, and stood in the middle of the bathroom. She shut her eyes for a bit, and scrunched up her face for a few seconds. Then she opened her eyes.

"Dora…nothing's different."

"Oh_ really_?" Dora looked her in the eye.

"Oh, your eyes…" Raven said quietly. Dora's eyes had turned black. "Can you do anything else?"

"Oh, yeah, just testing.." Dora said, grinning. She appeared to have shaken off the more hysterical moment earlier. "Lets see. I think I'll try_ this_."

Dora closed her eyes again, and after concentrating for a bit, she opened them, and saw Raven looking quite shocked.

"You're…_blue_…_all over_.." She said.

"Yep." Dora grinned again, revealing her now pink teeth.

"Wow. Anything _else_?"

"Yeah, watch _this_."

Dora concentrated again, and then her finger turned a little red. She touched the corner of the mirror, and it began to hiss. Smoke began wafting off, and when Dora pulled her finger away, there was a finger sized hole in the mirror, still smoking.

"Well, that's interesting. Let's hope no one notices _that_…"

"Yeah…That's what I did to Luke…But it was my fist. On his leg. I got _angry_. I didn't know." Dora explained.

"Well, seeing as he tried to rape you..I think you sort of evened yourselves up."

"Yeah." Dora grinned wider.

"You know, you give a new meaning to hot and cold. That is, if you _can_ do cold." Raven joked.

"As a matter of fact, I _can_." Dora took up the challenge.

Turning on the tap, she cupped her hands and collected some water. Closing her eyes while the water dripped, her eyes creased around the nose.

_Drip drip_, went the water.

She scrunched up her face.

_Drip dri---_

A sudden crackle.

Dora opened her eyes triumphantly. The water had frozen in her hand. In fact, her hands had stuck to the frozen water.

"Don't do that with your tongue." advised Raven.

----

Dora had left, after unstitcking her hands, leaving Raven behind with her thoughts. Raven had ducked into a bathroom stall and began to think.

_You know, it's not quite Mariana's fault._

_It kind of is._

_Yes, but _Beastboy_ kissed _her_. You saw him._

_Yeah, but she's obviously playing mind games on him, and she's probably got a hidden talent. One she hasn't told you about._

_But you should've known. You saw her mind. You saw, that day, in the coffee shop. You _should've_ expected this to happen._

_Why do you care anyways?_

_I--_

_You _know_ why._

_No._

_Yes._

_Why, then?_ She challenged herself.

_You _know_._

_No, I _honestly_ don't._

_You're as blind as Robin. And Starfire, come to think of it._

_What, you _don't_ mean…_Her other self recoiled in disgust. Or was it denial?

_Yes, I mean that._

_No. Way._

_Yes, way._

_How do you know? Where's the proof?_

Everytime_ he smiles, you get a great big lurch and you need to concentrate your powers._

_That's because I don't want to laugh at his stupid jokes. People usually smile after a joke. Especially stupid ones._

_If they're so stupid, why do you need to control yourself?_

_Because….I must think differently. What might be funny, isn't to me. And vice versa,_ She concluded with hope_._

_No. Because _you_. _Like_. _Beastboy_. Maybe even _love_._ I _don't know._

_Yes you _do_ know. _You're_ me._

Exactly_. So how would _you_ know, unless you're_ me.

_I _am _me._

_Exactly._

_What?_

_You like Beastboy. Maybe even _love_ him. Why do you think you've got a grudge against Mariana? All the proof says she's not going to do a 'Terra'. And you only hated Terra because she and Beastboy liked each other._ You like Beastboy.

_What about the grey girls?_

_Mariana _helped_ defeat them._

_She _knew_ how._

_She's got _extrasensory_, dimwit, _you_ taught _her_ to use it._

_Okay, say you're right. What other proof have you got?_

_How about the reason you just about _exploded_ out there when you saw him with Mariana? Don't bother with the '_for the team' excuse_, Robin was totally okay with it, and if he's okay, its not that bad for the team. You like Beastboy, admit it to me. Admit it to yourself. It'll _really_ help,_ the voice said consolingly_._

_So what if I _do_?_

_Then…You like him. You agree? Yay._ The voice did a victory dance.

_Do I _love_ him?_

_Ask _yourself_._

_I _am_._

_Yeah. I guess._

_Okay._

_You know…If you _really_ love someone._

_Do I _really_ love him?_

_I assume so. He's always tried to make you laugh. Don't tell me you haven't been wondering, or even hoping, he liked you back. And you always watch out for him, not just to obsess-stalk-watch, but to really be _concerned_ for his safety._

_So I really do._

_Really._

_Really?_

_Really._

_So what were you saying?_

_If you really love someone…even if you've been restrained from love, even if you haven't been exposed to it…_

_I have. Look at Rob and Star._

_Yes, continuing after being so _rudely_ interrupted, if you really love someone…you'll be happy_ no matter who _they're with, or _whatever _they're doing._

_Or _who_ they're doing,_ said a slightly over-creative voice_._

Shut up_. But I guess I see your point._

_Now, lets test it out. Imagine Beastboy and Mariana._

_Yeah._

_Are you angry?_

_A little._

_Would you kill her?_

_Maybe._

_But would you really?_

_No._

_Why?_

_Because…he _wouldn't_ be happy. He was_ devastated_ after Terra. I _can't_ do that to him. And it would _really_ break up the Titans then._

_Yes. See? You _love_ him, _and_ your friends. _Maybe_ even Mariana._

_So.._

_So you leave them alone, and maybe wait for your chance. It's probably puppy love. If he's _truly_ worth it, you will wait._

_Okay. I guess I'm _really_ not that girl._

_Not _yet_, Raven._

_One more thing…_

_Yes?_

_You remind me of Arella._


	14. Just a Hanging Off A Cliff

Raven pushed the door of the bathroom open, and actually smiled to herself. She was completely and utterly sure she was finally doing the right thing. As she opened the door, she saw Dora coming back, and smiled at her. Dora grinned back and said, "I actually _did_ have to go."

Raven held the door out for her and another girl in need of the bathroom who looked familiar. Raven set it aside in her mind and made a beeline for where the Titans and company were gathered. Sliding in between the sea of bodies pulsing to the beat of the song, she finally made it through.

_"Raven_?" Robin jumped off the chair, and practically tackled his way past Cyborg and Perry, who were standing in the way, toward her.

"Robin." Raven said. It wasn't an answer to the greeting. It was a statement.

"Are you…okay?" Robin asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. I'll explain later." She said abruptly.

"Okay then…" Robin replied, still looking uncertain.

Raven searched the group for a certain pair of brown eyes, found them, and locked gazes with them.

"_Mariana_?" Raven whispered the name, as if the emotion held in it with a normal decibel would be too much for her to control.

"Yeah?" Mariana said, rivalling the amount of emotions in her voice. Uncertainty. Fear. Concern.

"Could I….speak with you?"

"Sure." Mariana said confusedly.

They headed toward a corner of the ballroom where only a few people were dancing.

"In the bathroom…I…had time to myself."

"Yeah?"

"And…I'm not…angry. Or anything like that."

"Raven, _I'm sorry_." Mariana apologized with the most austerity in her voice than Raven had ever heard.

"You don't have to be. It wasn't anything to do with me."

"But I should've known to consult with the team, and just…everything."

"I know. But, I don't think it was your fault at all. It was never your fault. I think Beastboy has been under the influence of a date rape drug, meant for one of the female Titans." Raven stated.

"_Oh_…" There was surprise, and a little something like indignation in Mariana's eyes.

Raven, realizing what she had said wrong, tried to salvage what she had acquired before it all came tumbling down.

"Not that he would _need_ to be to do that. He _really does_ like you." Raven said quickly.

There was a pause in their conversation, as if both girls were pondering the amount of truth in her statement.

"Well…Thanks. For…sort of…_accepting_ this? As _whatever_ it becomes?" Mariana half-asked, half-thanked.

"Whatever it _results_ in." Raven replied, half-agreeing, half-correcting her wording.

"I guess I should've known how you'd feel at first. I mean, I took that trip into your _mind_, didn't I?" Mariana sighed with a hint of humour.

"I should've know it would've happened so soon, I looked into yours as well."

"Yeah. I guess we should've both admitted what we didn't want to happen was _going_ to happen."

"I agree." Raven replied, not bothering to deny the truth.

"So…we're okay?" Mariana asked hopefully.

"Yes." Raven said firmly.

"I would hug you, but…" Mariana started.

"I don't do hugs." Raven said with a small smile. This girl knew her well, she _hated _cheesy Disney endings.

"You should let Robin know that everything's okay, he's about to blow his top."

"I really should."

"Thanks, Raven."

"Sure."

Raven watched Mariana turn away from her and wriggle through the sea of people towards the bathroom.

* * *

Luke, seeing Mariana finally heading toward a dark and less crowded area, excused himself and hurried towards the bathrooms. He didn't notice Raven and Perry, watching him with narrowed eyes, nor did he notice Dora, who was watching him as well, having come out of the bathroom.

Reaching the curtains lining the hallway to the bathrooms before Mariana, Luke hurriedly hid himself behind one, leaving them a little ruffled, but otherwise looking untouched. Breathing heavily, he got out a white piece of cloth, and readied himself.

* * *

Mariana stopped abruptly in the throng of people. Her head spun. She closed her eyes, and stood there, trying to block out all sounds.

_Concentrate, concentrate._

The music pulsed into her ear.

_Concentrate. Chant something. Be like Raven._

But thinking about Raven drifted her thoughts to Beastboy.

_No, not him._ _Concentrate, Mariana_. _Your head is telling you something important, so I'd suggest you listen_.

Mariana tried to block out all the sounds. She didn't completely succeed, as the music still pulsed, but it had quieted. Images, dark and blurry, flashed through her head. And feelings coursed through her. It was like she was someone else. Drifting through someone's mind and feeling everything they felt.

_Anticipation._

A slightly _tingly_ sensation in their feet.

A _tingly _sensation from their _loins._

A sudden rush of _adrenaline._

_Impatience._

Then…

She saw herself. Or, rather, she saw her head. It was amongst the sea of people. The eyes seemed to be viewing from a dark area in a corner of the ballroom. Spinning wildly and getting a few glares from half naked teens, her eyes darted madly around the room, searching each darkened corner.

_What's going on?_

_Who's watching me?_

_What do they want?_

Mariana felt her pulse quicken and tried to calm herself down.

_This is crazy, you're a Titan, you can't be scared of things! Your protect children! You protect the freaking_ city!

_This isn't crazy if someone's going to hurt me._

_So what now?_

_Go to the bathroom?_

_Why? What if they're hiding there?_

_Well, I_ do _really have to go…_

_Fine. Go. But be careful. _

_Yeah, I should. Then, I'll get that over with, and I'll be able to catch whoever this pervert is anyways_.

Mariana nodded to herself in silent agreement. She forced herself to keep it together, and continued confidently through the crowd toward the bathrooms.

* * *

Luke felt watched. He glanced quickly behind him, and wiped his brow. He was sweating. He felt yet another surge of adrenalin following the one earlier. He felt himself get impatient and excited. What was taking her so damned long? She had been standing there like a madwoman, and now she was looking around her. She looked cautious._ But she couldn't possibly know about me_, he thought.

* * *

Mariana strolled confidently into the dimly lit hallway, lined with dark red curtains on one side, and flickering lights on the other. It was…_spooky_. She felt something in the air, and her head was pounding; a warning, a premonition.

A split second before it happened, Mariana had spun around, in her combat stance, ready for whatever came at her.

_But not ready enough._

A pale blonde blur grabbed her tiny frame, hands covered in a white cloth that smelled of something sweet and cloying.

"What do you want, Luke?" Mariana asked calmly, or calmly compared to her situation.

"So you know." He grunted back.

"You can let go now, and I'll let you go too." Mariana reasoned while struggling with his hand and the cloth coming nearer and nearer to her face.

"_No_, I've waited _all_ night for this." Luke parried with a smirk, "I'm not about to give it up so some _stupid_ girl tells on me. Either way, I can get off anything, my dad's the police chief. Now, _little_ girl, you're going to close your eyes for a while, and _in the morning_---Well, we can talk about that _later_…"

Mariana was nauseated. Not just by the sickeningly sweet cloth zooming towards her face, but by Luke's intentions, and looming possibility that he was going to get what he wanted from her.

"_You sick pervert_, **_NO_**…" Mariana managed before she blacked out.


	15. Gonna Get Caught

Mariana's eyes fluttered to life. Everything was blurred, and she could hear distant voices calling out.

"_She's awake_!"

"Mariana!"

"_Can you hear us?"_

"Mariana?"

"_Mari!"_

Mariana blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear the fog from her eyes. She tried to lift her arms, and they complied slowly, still groggy from something. Then, a hand was slapped onto her arm, and along with a sudden flood of memories and emotions, she heard:

"Raven, what the _hell?"_

"Don't slap her so _hard_!"

"_Be quiet!"_ An omniscient voice shouted and the room was quieted.

Mariana closed her eyes, and then began to see…

Mariana saw herself being half choked by a tall blonde-haired Luke. She saw herself mumble something, and her eyes roll upward in her head. She then saw Luke grin maniacally, and look in the direction of the viewer. He suddenly dropped his smile, and began to haul Mariana's tiny frame into a bathroom.

"Stop _right there_ Luke, or I will_** smash your head to bits**_!" Mariana, or, Raven said.

"Don't make me _burn_ that pretty face of yours." She could hear Dora from beside her.

"Luke…What is your _goddamn problem_? You'll put freaking _Viagra_ _out of business_!" Perry said, taking a menacing step toward Luke.

"I don't think I even have to say _anything vaguely_ witty _or_ threatening, because I think the girls have done that for me." Robin stepped behind the frontline, crossed his arms, and grinned his trademark smirk.

"Them girls are _d-a-n-ger-oussss_." Cyborg stretched and curled his 's's like Play-Doh indignantly, "Don't _messs_ wit dem!" he said triumphantly, shaking his pretend 5 inch nails, and sat with Robin at a little table, watching Luke get…There was only one word for it…OWNED.

"I will not have you hurt friend, Mariana, or I will, how you say, _blast your male parts off!"_ Starfire yelled threateningly, eyes and hands glowing, already in the air.

"You mean _balls_." Raven, or Mariana, at this point, spat. She rose into the air, and her dress seemed to extend itself forever, with black tentacles starting to squirm and curl everywhere. Her voice began to sound inhuman, and her mind and body filled with a fury incensed by hate towards someone who had ruined her epiphany of just twenty minutes.

"Titans, _GO_!" Robin said, not really moving from his spot, but watching the girls proudly while Beastboy lay sprawled on top of the table.

"Ya trained 'em well, Robin." Cyborg said.

"_I know_." Robin smirked again.

Luke had completely ignored their _very_…_liable_ threats and closed the bathroom door, locking it.

"He just _won't_ listen." Raven said, shaking with fury, her voice inhuman.

"He just _never _knows when to _stop_." Dora said with a grim smile.

"Hey, I'm_ really_ sorry about that." Perry said apologetically.

"Let us apologize later, and save friend Mariana _now_!" Starfire cried, landing, realizing the only thing between them and him was just a little metal door.

Raven (Mariana's 'camera') huddled the girls and devised a strategy.

"Okay, Dora, start burning down the door, or freezing it, whichever will scare him most. I'll stay hidden in a darkened stall while he freaks his mind out, in case you don't burn it down in time. And if you don't think it'll melt in time, I want Star to blast the door down, and see what's going on. Otherwise, we'll just make him pee his pants in fear."

"Sounds good."

"Nice."

"Let us '_bring him down'_!"

"Titans, _GO_!" Raven shouted. She liked the feel of adrenaline, the freedom to feel. She felt she needed to, after so much time in her own head.

Raven merged herself with the ground, and seeped through everything. Years of footsteps, stomping, chairs scraping, and a recent feeling, a recent sound, the dragging of a body. She emerged into the men's bathroom, filled with years of male preening and competitive side glancing. She shuddered to herself.

Heavy breathing. The stench of uncleaned pee.

_Why is it that even City Hall's men's bathrooms aren't cleaned either?_

"_NO!_ Argh, damn it, this was _not _worth it. She_ didn't_ pay me enough for this. Damn it, Dora's fucking _melting_ the fucking door _down_! _What in the fuckity_--?!" Luke ranted, and was interrupted by a sudden slam, and a burst of green.

"We've got you surrounded, Luke!" Raven (Mariana) heard Dora scream authoritatively.

"I suggest that you _'come the easily'_, criminal Luke!" Starfire shouted unnecessarily.

"No…" Raven could practically hear the gears whirring in his head. There was a small vent in this stall…

_Did he know about it?_

Raven stood in the corner of the stall, waiting for the most theatrical moment of all to begin.

The stall door _slammed_ open.

Breathing heavily, Luke looked frantically for the vent, but only saw four glowing red eyes in the corner of the gigantic handicapped stall.

"No! _NO_! _**NO!!"**_ He yelled as he rolled out from under Raven's elongated dress.

"Drama _quee-een_." Perry said in a nasally voice, as she snapped her fingers in a z-formation. *sizzle*

"Weird, always thought you'd be _happier_ under a girl's dress." Smirked Raven.

"Over _here_!" Mariana, or Raven, heard Robin's distant voice call. Two burly security guards came in theatrically, and yanked him out, stepping over Mariana's limp form.

"Wha-wha-what's…_what's up_?" A high pitched voice cracked.

"_Beastboy?"_ Raven/Mariana felt herself get warm.

"Why's Mariana on the floor? And why's everyone in the guy's bathroom? And why is Luke being taken out by security dudes?!"

"Let's explain…" Robin pulled Beastboy away from the strange scene.

"Hey…_Beastboy_?"

"Yeah?" Beastboy turned to face Raven/Mariana with a groggy look in his eyes.

"How'd you now it was the men's room? The door was open. And the ladies room is down the hall, _completely_ out of sight."

"It stunk in there, dude. It _stunk_." Beastboy said drunkenly, and stumbled out to Robin and the safety of staying stationary.

"_Oh_." Raven said awkwardly, blushing, so she tugged her hair in front of her face to hide her blazing skin, hoping Beastboy was so groggy that he wouldn't see.

Everything suddenly dimmed, ending with Raven levitating Mariana's black magic encased body to an emptier room.

----

"_Mariana?_ Are you _done_?" Raven's voice pierced through the unimportant chatter of the other worried Titans and company.

"Umm…yeah…" Mariana rose slowly, rubbing her groggy eyes.

"Don't do that," a hand patted hers away, "It kills _so_ many retina cells, and those don't grow back…I _think_.." Dora said dreamily.

"What…what _was_ that you showed me?" Mariana asked directly to Raven.

"_That_ was what _happened_. I thought you'd like to know whether you'd been…_hurt_. And whether or not Luke got caught."

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Raven." Mariana smiled weakly.

"No problem." Raven replied monotonously.

"Mariana! You're okay! _Oh my god_! _Thank you Raven_, thank you _so much_ for saving Mari!" Beastboy threw himself on Raven, and Raven felt herself blush and go warm. She put her arms around him stiffly. When he got off, she tugged on her hair again, just like in the memory, and crossed her arms, hoping the blush didn't spread to her arms. Hoping that _for the love of Azar_, Cyborg did_ **NOT**_ just see that small movement.

Beastboy then leapt onto Mariana and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Wh-wh-whoa…_Beastboy_, being drunk and being horny do _not_ mix! And especially not with someone who's almost _half _as drunk as you _were, Mr. Hula_…" Mariana smiled quickly at Beastboy and checked Raven's face quickly for any sign of pain. She didn't want to screw up her new friendship with Raven because of puppy love. Beastboy grinned at her, drunk with happiness.

"Save it for your room, _lover boy_." Robin grinned.

"Get _a_ room." Joked Cyborg.

"That's_ so_ cute.." Dora said to Perry.

"That green is _very_ in this season, did you know?" Perry said to Dora.

Raven caught Mariana's glance, stoped her grimace, and tried to send her a telepathic message.

_I'll live._


	16. I'd Do Anything

On the car ride back home, the car was pretty silent, aside from Beastboy's snores. Mariana took the time to think, whilst Starfire and Robin were up in front, sharing secretive smiles and glances. It was pretty infuriating for Raven and Cyborg, who watched them both with amused looks on their faces. Raven was trying to use the combination of a nice Robin and Starfire tension and Cyborg commentating on the side to distract herself.

Mariana's eyes stared blankly out the T-Car's window into the night's dark sky. Tonight, no stars were out. She ran her thoughts back over to her thoughts. Thinking that her and Beastboy's newfound…_attraction_ was puppy love. It was true, that at such a young age, it was most likely a naïve sort of puppy love. But then, why was she so willing to give him over to Raven as soon it was apparent that she wanted him too? And her 'love' couldn't possibly surpass Raven's love, because Raven gave him up. Willingly. Without _too_ _much_ of a fight. Mariana didn't deserve him when someone loved him so much more. Raven deserved him. Mariana had to let go of him. He didn't know, but he was somebody's world. Just not her's, _right_?

Was there any possible way the two could share him?

_No. _

_But Raven said she didn't mind._

_Raven was blaming herself. _

_I can't let her blame herself._

_At home, I'll talk to her._

----

"Raven?" Mariana asked as soon as they got in via the garage. Everyone had been too tired and had gone into their rooms. Raven had always been a night time person, so she hadn't left with the rest of them.

"Yes?" Raven turned to face Mariana.

"Raven ... I…You love him." Mariana stated.

"I guess I do." Raven replied, suddenly unstable. Wasn't this talk over? But a voice inside her _had_ to talk to Mariana further about this.

_Here's my chance_, Raven thought, dreading this already.

"Raven. _You_ deserve him. I… I don't love him as much as _you_ do."

"Mariana, those feelings will blossom. I can assure you. More time with Beastboy can do that to a person. I know." Raven sounded surer than she felt.

"But…you love him so much more. My mother always told me that story, with the two women arguing about the little girl. Both wanted her, and the one who loved her more let her go. You let him go. You're happy -well satisfied- as long as he's happy. I don't think I'm mature enough to love him like that. I might make him happy for a short while, but you'd make him happy for a lifetime. I want him to be with you." Mariana said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Mariana, do you hear yourself? You're willing to give him up to me, just so he'd be happy. You love him more. And the thing is, I'm not ready for love. I don't even deserve it."

"What?" Mariana cried, shocked. "Everyone deserves love. Raven, no matter who you are, or whatever made you think that way, it's completely irrelevant! Everyone deserves love, even criminals!"

"Even if I'm ready for love, I'm not ready for it. I'm supposed to be a rock. Solid. Impenetrable. I wasn't born for something flimsy like love."

"Raven, I know you're strong. But in the exact same way you're strong, you're _more_ fragile than others. If I _can_ have a moment to assume things about you," Raven nodded her consent, "You're _much_ more fragile because you _don't believe _you can love! You _always_ doubt your ability to feel, your _worthiness_. Raven, being a person born with a heart, you _automatically_ deserve love! You're more fragile because you've always had to keep your emotions in check! You need to _let them out_! Live _in the moment_, stop planning ahead, and worrying about others' safety. Live _for yourself _for once! Trigon is _gone_, it's _your_ life. We can defend ourselves, so just let go someday. Let go." Mariana cried.

"I…that was…inspiring, Mariana. But I can see Beastboy makes _you_ happy as well, and since I'm still learning to live and love, I want you to be with Beastboy, to keep him loved, keep him happy. Think of it as a selfish act on my part. I'll continue teaching you about your powers, you keep Beastboy happy." Raven reasoned.

"I…Okay." Mariana agreed.

"But if he gets… _frisky_…feel free to make him unhappy and leave him unsatisfied. I would do the same." Raven smirked. Mariana smiled, both sharing a 'friend' moment.

"Tomorrow is your next lesson by the way. Go get rested." Raven dismissed affectionately.

----

Mariana knocked on Raven's door, mulling over last night's events. And especially the epiphany she had experienced in the middle of the night. She had realized what she _had_ to do, no matter _what_ happened. She had gotten out of bed, written the letter, and turned on her room computer, found what she needed, and wrote down the address. She would get it all finished today.

"Come in." Raven called from behind the closed door. It turned black and opened up.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So…what're we doing today?" Mariana asked slowly.

"We're testing your boundaries." Raven replied.

"What sort of…?"

"We know you can take information, and send it out as well. Today, we are going to see how much information you can take and how deep you can reach for that information in another person."

"Oh… Raven? I have a question."

"Fire away."

"My dreams, they can be visions of the future at times, right?" Mariana asked.

"Yes, they can."

"And…does, thinking about something help prod a certain subject to be the object of those glimpses?"

"Are you saying…that you thought about something before you slept, and you dreamt of it?"

"Yep."

"And was this dream very clear?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Do you remember it?"

"Yeah."

"Is it different from a normal dream?"

"Yeah."

"It was _probably_ a glimpse. Good job." Raven congratulated her, no bothering to pry. She didn't look like she was going to tell her about it anyway.

"So…on with the lesson, right?"

"Yes."

The lesson started, and consisted of Raven placing out objects with interesting pasts out, and letting Mariana feel them, to try and pry the story out of the object. She could do it. Mariana found this helpful, and placed this information into the back of her mind.

"Raven? Can I try something?" Mariana asked cautiously.

"What are you trying?"

"Just…something. It might hurt, I'm not sure. I just wanted…to…try and get your DNA."

"Oh." Raven exclaimed, surprised. "Sure…"

Mariana places her hand on Raven's hand, and gripped it tightly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Raven felt Mariana's grip tighten, and suddenly had the wind knocked out of her. She felt a sudden, but swift, pain, and Mariana released her grip.

"I got it!" She shouted. "But where does it go?"

"I'll assume it's stored somewhere in your mind. That _is_ odd, that you can be a messenger of physical items, as well as mental items."

"Hmmmmm." Mariana appeared to be thinking. Raven wondered what could make someone so carefree as Mariana furrow her brow.

"Would you like to see if you can, in technological vernacular, 'print it out'? Seeing as it's 'stored' in your 'hard drive'."

"Okay."

Mariana furrowed her brows even deeper, and clenched her hand. Raven closed her eyes herself, tired.

"I've got it!" Mariana leapt up and down. "DNA! In blood!"

"I wonder…if you could produce it in any other form?" Raven asked, curious.

"Oh…DNA…comes in other..? Oh, right. Yeah, it does." Mariana sat back down.

Mariana repeated the previous routine, clenching her fist, and leaping up and down when she succeeded.

"It's nails and hair!" Mariana shouted joyously.

"Congratulations." Raven said monotonously, cheering for her inwardly. Her own star pupil. She smirked.

"Can…I hug you?" Mariana asked warily.

"…Sure…" Raven sighed, albeit a little warmly. Mariana embraced her affectionately. They let go, and Mariana left Raven's room. Turning her head, she stated, "You're special, Raven. Beastboy's lucky. And I'm going to do anything in my power that you and him are happy."

********

(A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the last. See, I had a horrible bout of writer's block, and then,** BAM**, in Chinese class, I had a spark of inspiration, and scribbled all over my new book. Now all the chapters are all ready, but this one was going to be the hardest, since there's some information that has to be revealed in order for the story, and maybe even its _sequel_, to go on. Hope you guys forgive me. But at least I have the next 9 chapters down. :-)


	17. Clap, Clap, It's The Clapper!

**Author's note**:

It's that time of year for me...

Final exams, that includes provincials.

I'm a Canadian, see, that's what we call...the...SAT's?

So my mother will be barricading me in my room, so this MAY be the last chapter you'll be seeing from me until...Late June. Think 23rd earliest.

I'm sorry.

PS: I just realized, I'm still saving these chapters under INFAT (Chapter here). Infatuation was the original name...Based on Mariana being a diehard fan. Well...

PPS: Check out my blog. I write songs and such. and some good entertaining writing.

It's the blue thing at the bottom of my profile :D

* * *

"Titans, the fun and games is over. Today, we will discuss tactics to save those hostages back before it's too late." Robin said with much authority. For once, neither Beastboy, Cyborg nor Mariana giggled. Or even cracked a smile. Because for once, they had lost.

"So…let's make a list of things we know about them." Robin prompted, folding his arms in a businessman-like manner. He continued to take out a large lined sheet of poster paper and several markers. Everyone grabbed a marker, intent on finding a scented one, because those were the best, and proceeded to write.

After around 5 minutes, the paper said this:

Creating multiple selves

Shape-shifting into other person (Must touch forehead)

Possession

Vocal persuasion

Mind reading (Contact)

"Well that's not impossible at all, is it?" Beastboy said sarcastically.

"If we work together and coordinate--" Robin began.

"How about…If we all try to see which strengths we have that would help us out against one of those skills?" Mariana suggested.

"That's _is_ a good idea.." Raven agreed.

"But…_teamwork_…" Robin said weakly. Cyborg smirked at him.

"Fine. Let's see what we can do.." Robin agreed grudgingly.

"Well, the multiple selves…Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire can take care of that…" Mariana began.

"And the shape shifting, Mariana can tell if it's really us. Raven can correct her if she's wrong, and I'm sure you two can take on the shape shifters, right?" Robin asked.

"Only the possessed 'original' bodies can shape shift." Cyborg added. "Not the clones."

"Yeah, we can handle that." Mariana agreed. Raven nodded solemnly.

"Vocal persuasion… I don't know how we'll do that one…" Beastboy rubbed his chin quizzically.

"And the mind reading…It's sort of a on the spot sort of thing, isn't it?" Cyborg said.

"That's sort of true." Robin agreed.

"Well, what if we--" Beastboy's suggestion was cut off by a siren. The gigantic screen in the living room crackled to life, displaying a bank robbery in progress. Dr. Light stepped out from the building, looking maniacal.

"Him, _again_? Is he ever going to learn?" Beastboy groaned.

"It's like babysitting him on a regular basis."

"But no bail was posted this time. He can't have gotten himself out..." Robin wondered quizzically.

"Hey, who's that?" Cyborg asked. A man stepped out from behind Dr. Light. They shook hands, and high-fived. They both began laughing maniacally, the way villains did. The new man wore a beret, and held a clapper board, like a film director.

"Looks like a new villain. You guys know the drill." Robin observed.

"Titans, GO!" Shouted Beastboy as he morphed into a hawk and soared out of a window. Raven, carrying Mariana and Cyborg, followed by Starfire and Robin.

* * *

Arriving on the scene just a few minutes after they'd observed it, the Titans descended onto the street, running past all the flailing arms of the innocent bystanders and frightened civilians.

"Light!" Robin cried authoritatively.

"Stop!" Raven shouted dispassionately.

"Never, Titans!" Light called happily, lugging a large sack of money. "Not this time, you gothic witch!" He sneered at Raven.

"Who _are_ you?" Beastboy asked the new villain.

"I am…THE DIRECTOR!" The new villain said with a flourish. "Delighted to make your acquaintance, now, if you must excuse us… ACTION!" He shouted as he slammed down on his clapper board. An immensely loud and powerful sound wave crashed over the Titans, knocking Mariana over. Beastboy morphed into a fat green bear, and cushioned her fall.

"Thanks, BB." She thanked, picking herself up fluidly (**A/N**: _SEVERINEYUNG_!), and stood in battle stance. "Who's ready to get these guys?"

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, setting their attack in motion.

----

The girls caught up with Dr. Light, and Raven kept up near the back, smirking whilst watching. Dr. Light was going down. If Mariana and Starfire didn't get to him, she would.

_Like usual._

"Light, give it up! Just give back the money!" Mariana shouted, just getting into her stride from beside him.

"Never! You must be in the dark, girl, because I never give up! Here, let me show you to the _LIGHT_!" Dr. Light joked lamely, blasting Mariana with a large burst of light, temporarily stunning and blinding her. Starfire flew after him, looking back with concern.

"Dr. Light, how have you escaped from the prison? Did you receive outside help?" Starfire asked a little impatiently, aggravated that he had assaulted her friend and teammate.

"I'll shine some light on that for you--" Dr. Light began, before he was blasted by a star bolt. He dropped his loot, which Mariana picked up.

"Doctor, I am not amused by your silly word riddles!" Starfire shouted while Raven bound him with ropes of dark energy.

Mariana clapped and sent the two original titans an air-five. The returned it smilingly.

----

Robin panted from beside The Director, who kept sending out shockwaves of sound, each hitting harder the closer he stepped. Suddenly, while off guard, The Director wrapped a long reel of film around his body, causing him to fall on the ground and squirm.

"Oh, now, there's the emotion I need!" The Director sneered gleefully.

"You're going down, you…TV DIRECTOR!" Beastboy shouted insultingly.

"You. Didn't." The Director visibly fumed.

"You damn right he did." Cyborg snapped his fingers in a Z-Formation.

The Director pulled out a large megaphone, and started yelling in it. It magnified his voice to an unimaginable volume.

"YOU DID NOT. _**There**_, _that's_ the pain I need to see for this scene." He grinned triumphantly. The wave hit the male Titans painfully.

"Agh…" Cyborg knelt on the ground, his senses fried from the gigantic wave of sound.

"Get…GET OFF ME!" Beastboy shouted groggily, his extra-sensitive ears still ringing. The Director had taken him in his arms, and was placing his neck inside the clapper board, the top adjustable half actually a lethal looking blade.

Beastboy tried to transform, but he couldn't.

The sound still ringing in his ears, he could only vaguely sense the world around him.

Like the soundless echo a man awaiting death might hear.

The afterlife, already calling.

----

"_Beastboy_!" Robin cried from his rolling.

"_NO_!" Cyborg shouted for his friend, albeit a little hazy from the fried circuitry.

"_X'Hal_!" Starfire gasped, her delicate orange hand slapped onto her mouth, trembling. She sped toward The Director.

"Azar!" Raven's eyes widened in fear, then narrowed into pure fury. She slipped underground, intent on killing the man who held her green love's life in his hands.

"_God_, NO!" Mariana's cry of shock was followed by an almost inhuman sprint toward Beastboy.


End file.
